The Reincarnation of Power V2
by Naruto7thHokage
Summary: Naruto is given the tools to create peace and gain power to maintain that peace. Naruto will have pretty much every bloodline, learn everything, and will become godlike within time. Small factors from The Magicians, particularly the library that the order maintains.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my remake of my story, "The Reincarnation of Power", which was based on "Descend of Gods", and I hope to improve by leaps and bounds. So here is the first part of my new story. Also, it will include some parts of my other story, "Revenge".**

It was a very dark night, and everyone was heading home after a long day of work. The story begins in one of the Great Shinobi Villages, arguably the most powerful out of the top five. Those five include, Konohagakure, which is where we begin, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure. Each of these villages have their respective lands, each bearing the name of their village, such as Hi no Kuni, The Land of Fire, which is where Konoha resides. Five years ago, Konoha was attacked by a force of Nature. The Kyuubi, or the Nine-Tailed fox. Konoha lost a lot that day, including their leader known as the Yondaime Hokage. The Yondaime is the fourth leader for Konoha, his name was Minato Namikaze.

Right now in Konoha, not everyone was having a great day. The one in particular is one Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, the son of Minato, not that anyone knows. Naruto has been despised ever since he was born, for a reason that will be looked into later on. But Naruto was being chased, with the people chasing him yelling things such as, 'demon', 'demon-child', and so on. Those people were holding blunt weapons, such as sticks, pipes, and much more. They were nearing a place known as the _Forest of Death_ , it is said there are mutated animals there with each being almost the size of a small building, and some being as big as stores.

The Forest of Death is a place where energies gather and collide. This abundance of energy causes the native animals to mutate and grow. For humans, it causes a feeling of dread, fear, and horror. For this exact reason, plus the animals, the Forest of Death is generally avoided. But this is where poor Naruto's bad luck comes in, they were arriving at the forest. And despite Naruto's lack of learning because of the villager's anger towards him, he could barely read, but he could read the sign on a fence that surrounds the forest. The sign read 'The Forest Death" and below it, it said "Training Ground 44". Naruto didn't get a good feeling from this sign, but he had nowhere else to go. So going against his better judgement, Naruto ran through a hole in the fence.

The villagers stopped before fence, and a shinobi that was following them spoke up with a smirk. "There is no use following the demon now, he will surely die in there."

Going back to Naruto, he was weaving through the many trees. He was suddenly stopped by a giant tiger that jumped in front him. Said tiger tried to pounce at Naruto, but due to Naruto's small stature, he was able to go under the tiger with some quick thinking. Naruto then continued running, but the tiger was persistent and pounced at Naruto again. Yet again, Naruto dodged the tiger again, following his instincts. But when he dodged this time, he tripped over a tree root and stumbled until he fell down a hole.

The hole was really deep, and Naruto fell for a solid minute. When he hit the ground he yelled out in pain, a sound the tiger above ground heard. The tiger's eyes became dazed, and somehow seemed worried, and the tiger jumped in after Naruto.

Naruto laid there as he didn't have the strength to stand due to running for about an hour, as well as falling down into the hole. Naruto then heard a thud and looked behind him to see the tiger that was attacking him. Seeing the tiger, Naruto scattered away, only to see the tiger look at him with sadness in it's eyes. Naruto saw this and stopped moving away, but slowly moved towards the tiger instead. The tiger responded with moving closer as well just as slowly. Naruto reached forward and rested his hand upon the tiger's face, the tiger then rubbed into Naruto's hand. The tiger jumped forward playfully and began to lick Naruto's face, who laughed at this gesture. Naruto responded by grabbing the tiger into a hug.

The tiger edged Naruto to get onto it's back, and Naruto did so. With Naruto on it's back, the tiger slowly walked down a hallway. Naruto was now happy, seeing as how he was being attack by villagers, ran into a deadly forest, got attacked by a giant tiger, and is now allies with said tiger, overall, it is a better day than expected. A voice then spoke in Naruto's head, "Come closer child, ". Naruto signaled for the tiger to walk down the hall.

Naruto and the tiger reached a giant room with a giant dragon statue in the far back, and other statues with various other animals lining the side. When they got all the way inside, they looked behind them to see a door close from where they just entered, neither Naruto nor the tiger reacted to this, only inspected further. They noticed a statue of a man above the door that just closed. Naruto didn't know who the man was, nor did the tiger, not like we would know what the tiger knew anyways. The statue was of a man that had spiky hair with two braids lining his face. The eyes appeared to be rippled like that of a lizard. He had a necklace with about six magatama, and he had robes that went to about his knees.

This man, although Naruto didn't know him, made Naruto sit in awe. Naruto could tell the man was powerful. Turning his attention to the animal statues, he noticed each statue had a scroll underneath, big enough to cover his entire back. The dragon statue also had one, as well as smaller scroll next to the big one. He also noticed that some statues were missing some scrolls, he would have to find them.

But he disregarded the other statues, and focused on the giant dragon. As he walked to the statue he felt something, something like familiarity, remembrance, and this confused Naruto even more. Despite these feelings, he continued on with the tiger.

"What should you be called anyway?" Naruto asked the tiger.

He didn't seem to get a response until he heard a voice in his head, "Tali."

Naruto looked to the tiger, "Was that you?" The tiger nodded in response.

They then reached the gigantic dragon statue, and the tiger let Naruto down.

"Thanks girl." Naruto said as he got off.

After Naruto did get off, he walked over to the alter holding the big scroll and the smaller one. Inspecting the scrolls, Naruto saw that the big scroll was colored black with a dragon insignia in the middle, the smaller scroll is colored purple with circles within another in the middle. He decided to pick up the smaller scroll first to see what was inside. He untied the string holding it closed then unrolled the scroll. The first thing he read was, 'Hagoromo Otsutsuki'. He continued to read on, with some words he didn't know. But the voice that told him the tiger's name told him those words.

Overall the scroll told him of the story that was the Rikudo Sennin, or as stated in the scroll, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Naruto learned of the abilities Hagoromo learned, as well as the abilities of his brother and mother. Not only did Naruto learn about Hagoromo, but he also learned of the tailed beasts, all ten of them. The Ichibi, Shukaku; The Nibi, Matatabi; The Sanbi, Isobu; The Yonbi, Son Goku; The Gobi, Kokuo; The Rokubi, Saiken; The Nanabi, Chomei; The Hachibi, Gyuki; The Kyubi, Kurama; And finally, Jubi, or originally known as the Shinju. All the first 9 tailed beasts were made from Jubi. The Jubi was sealed into Hagoromo, making him the first jinchuuriki. His mother, Kaguya, became obsessed with power and combined with the Shinju to kill her sons and take back the chakra they received from her. At the end of the scroll, there was a large seal array, Naruto couldn't make sense of it nor could the tiger, of course. But yet another voice spoke inside his head.

"It is a seal that holds the abilities of the people stated in the scroll." This made Naruto even more confused, "Bite your thumb and smear your blood on the seal and put your palm in the blood." The voice instructed.

Seeing as how neither Naruto nor the tiger had any other ideas, Naruto did what the voice did. And never before had Naruto ever felt pain like he did now. It felt like his body was set on fire, and every part of his body was breaking down and rebuilding itself. The tiger was worried but couldn't help Naruto because she physically couldn't move. Naruto fell to his knees after about 10 minutes, breathing heavily. Little did anyone know, Naruto just received some power, but it will lay dormant until Naruto can unlock it.

Naruto got up slowly, and Tali could finally move so she moved to Naruto to check on him. Nothing happened that she could see, so it had to be something within him. Tali decided to wait and see what would happen. Naruto looked around at the other big scrolls, and decided to look at one more. He decided to look at the dragon scroll, so he unrolled it and began to read. He only read names, so Tali spoke up.

"It's a summoning scroll Naruto." Tali informed.

"What do I do?" Naruto asked.

"You write your full name in blood in a portion of the scroll." Tali responded.

Naruto did what he was told and bit his thumb once more and wrote his name with something guiding his hand, without it, it wouldn't be legible. Another thing that was in the scroll was hand signs. The hand signs were for summoning, but Naruto couldn't do anything yet because he hasn't unlocked his chakra. So he placed the scroll up back on the pedestal. After he looked around once more, he left the room after the door opened.

Once Naruto left the room, he looked to the right to see another door. Above the door read 'Library', and being the curious child he is, Naruto went through the door.

The only thing he could see beyond the door was bookcases and more bookcases. Naruto was in awe of all the scrolls and books. There was also a pedestal holding a scroll in between the first two bookcases. He walked up to the scroll and it read 'Chakra'. Naruto picked up the blue-rimmed scroll. Untying the scroll and unrolling it, he began reading with the assistance of Tali.

The scroll talked about the origin of chakra, how it is unlocked, how it is used, and the different types. The different types include nature chakra, star chakra, normal chakra of course, tailed beast chakra, six paths chakra, and many more. Chakra is used by channeling it to parts of your body to improve your strength, speed, etc.. It is unlocked by kneading your physical and spiritual energy. The origin of chakra dates back to the time of the Rikudo Sennin, and his mother who made it possible for chakra to even be used by humans.(More in-depth origin on the Naruto wiki as well as any other info on chakra) So after learning these things, Naruto decided to unlock his chakra. He was going to be down here for a long time.

" _It is not like anyone will miss me anyways, except maybe the Hokage_." Naruto thought, stirring an ancient being inside of him.(Negative emotions finally awakening Kyubi if you couldn't guess)

So Naruto took the scroll somewhere he could meditate like the scroll said. Magically, there was a room next to the library that contained an oasis. So Naruto took the scroll into said oasis to begin his training. He planned to go back up after he learns minor chakra control just to tell the Hokage he was okay. But Naruto would not worry about the Hokage right now, he was only worried about getting power. So Naruto entered the Oasis and saw there was a small pond, with a light source seemingly coming from nowhere, as well as a small "island" in the middle of said pond, with a cherry blossom tree in the middle of said island. There was a small bridge form the door to the island that Naruto walked across to get to the tree.

Naruto sat down against the tree and tried to meditate, being semi-successful. He didn't know if he was doing it right so he opened his eyes to get the scroll and reread it. But he didn't see the Oasis, or the scroll, he saw a sewer system that had three visible pipes. One went along the ceiling, and there was a bright blue light radiating from it. The one in the bottom left of the sewer glowed a bright white light with traces of black. And the one in the bottom right glowed a bright red. Naruto got up from the ground and walked down the hallway to a door that had a light behind it. He was confused on where he was, and the more confused he got, the more distorted the sewer became. He stopped thinking of the sewer and just thought about all that happened in one night. When he first thought about the forest, the sewer became the forest. The pipes turned into large rivers, each river keeping their color.

He went along the red river, as it confused him the most. Naruto felt like he was walking for hours until he reached a clearing with the red river becoming a large red lake. And in the middle was a large entity of fur. Said entity got up when Naruto thought about it. When the entity, now identified as a giant fox, got up and stretched, it looked directly at Naruto with its red eyes with slit pupils.

" **Who dares interrupt my sleep**?" The fox asked, staring at Naruto.

"Why do you ask when you know already?" Naruto asked, getting a chuckle from the fox.

" **I tried to intimidate you, which clearly didn't work. Why not**?" The fox stated then asked.

"You do not scare me, after all, this is my mind." Naruto stated, surprising the fox.

" **How did you know this was your mind**?" The fox asked.

"I may be five, but I can tell it is my mind because this place reacts to my thoughts. I was in a sewer, and it changed when I thought of the forest I was in before." Naruto informed.

" **Interesting, I'm guessing you know who I am**?" The fox asked.

"Are you the Kyubi?" Naruto asked, getting a nod. "I read about the tailed beasts when I read this scroll in the 'cave' I was in."

The Kyubi eyes widened, " **What 'cave', do you speak of**?"

"It held a scroll of someone named Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and summoning scrolls of many animals, as well as a vast library." Naruto responded, while walking across the red lake to the Kyubi.

" _ **This is the one from the prophecy told by Hagoromo-tou-san**_ ", the Kyubi thought.

"I learned that it was for me, somehow someone knew I was going to be there." Naruto stated.

-Flashback-

Naruto was reading the scroll about Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and he was nearing the end he read of one who would read this scroll. The final words of the scroll were, "Naruto Uzumaki, or later known as Naruto Heiwa, You are the one to take my place and reach power beyond your time. This place is now yours, use its knowledge, learn from it, I beg of you."

-Flashback End-

The Kyubi's eyes widened even more than before, " _ **Tou-san, you planned this, for me to be with this boy, to train him along with my siblings as well.**_ " Kyubi thought.

"I will use the knowledge placed before me to reach peace like never before." Naruto claimed.

" **I will help you, and my siblings will too.** " Kyubi responded, making Naruto's eyes widen as well.

"Thank you Kyubi, I appreciate your help." Naruto thanked.

Kyubi bowed, " **Pleasure is all mine, Naruto**."

This made Naruto's eyes widen even more, if that was even possible. While this was happening, Naruto continued walking towards Kyubi. When Kyubi finished his last statement, Naruto was right in front of the Kyubi.

Naruto reached towards Kyubi's face to which said fox bent down to face level. Naruto placed his hand upon the Kyubi's nose, making the collar that was around Kyubi's neck glow then vanish. The collar was the seal holding Kyubi inside Naruto, without it, Naruto and the Kyubi can now become partners. Naruto pulled his hand away and made a fist, to which Kyubi fist-bumped him.

The eternal partnership was now forged, and Naruto is on his path to greatness and to peace. Nothing will stand in Naruto's way.

 **First chapter of my new story that is going to replace the one that shares a name with it. I plan to make it better and show more progression. Leave a review, maybe give suggestions, and come back for the new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter of the story, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Without further ado, let's get into it.**

Naruto left his mindscape after he did what he sought to do before. Which was to unlock his chakra, which he did. After he left his mindscape, he used the scroll to learn the chakra control exercises. But first, seeing as he was starving, he decided to see if there was any food in the cave. To begin his journey to find food, he left the Oasis, and conveniently there was a kitchen on the other side of the library. Considering Naruto never gets a full meal, he was excited to see what was inside.

When he went through the door to the kitchen he saw that there was counters on the entire left side of the kitchen with a pantry on the right side. There was also a large fridge on the end of the counter. The counters themselves were made of marble and the fridge was silver. Naruto's first destination was the pantry, so he went on over to said pantry. He quickly opened the pantry to see more food then he has seen in his entire life. There were a bunch of fruit, vegetables, and things like that. There was also a cooler next to the pantry, so after he got the fruit and vegetables, he placed them on the counter and went over to the cooler. Naruto opened the door to see meat hanging from the ceiling. Tali, who just walked into the room saw Naruto looking at the meat, and Tali herself began to water from the mouth. Naruto knocked himself out of his stupor and grabbed the smallest piece of meat, which was the size of his torso, so safe to say he would give about 80 percent of the meat to Tali.

He put the meat on the counter, and a voice just told him how to cook said meat. Beginning, Naruto began to cut up the meat and put each piece on the grill that was on the table in the middle of the room. The grill is just like the ones found in the Akimichi restaurant. The fruits were cut up as well along with the vegetables, with the vegetables being placed on the grill as well. Within 20 minutes, Naruto seasoned his steak with spices and flavorings that were recommended by the voice. He didn't season Tali's steak because she didn't want it seasoned, only barely grilled, just enough to not be frozen. It took only about 5 minutes to do the seasonings, after he did season his stuff, he began to eat his meal. He already gave Tali her meat after 10 minutes within grilling his.

After he ate all his food, he went back to the Oasis to begin his chakra control exercises. The first one was leaf concentration, which included levitating a leaf above points of your body. So to begin this exercise, Naruto picked up a leaf from the ground and placed it to his forehead and channeled his chakra to his forehead. When he placed the leaf on his forehead, said leaf blasted away.

"I put in too much chakra." Naruto stated out loud.

Against his knowledge, the power from the scroll improved his chakra control by a lot. If it didn't, Naruto would have such a hard time with chakra control. But Naruto continued on until he mastered the exercise, which actually didn't take too long. Granted it took Naruto about ten tries, but he was able to hold it to his head for an hour. Naruto deemed it good enough and moved onto the next exercise, tree walking. Seeing as the cherry blossom tree behind him was the only tree he was aware of, he was going to use it, it was large enough anyways, being larger than most cherry blossom trees measuring at about 20 feet high.

The scroll said that you had to keep a continuous stream of chakra going to whatever body part you need to stick and have your chakra be like a magnet in a way. But in this case, Naruto was going to put chakra to his feet. So he put chakra to his feet after he laid down, and put it on the tree, only for the tree to crack. The crack caused Naruto to pull back, after which the tree repaired itself. Naruto tried again with less chakra and put his foot on the tree, no crack. He put his next foot higher on the tree, still good. He moved his previous foot up and still no crack and still sticking. He continued this until he was at the top of the tree. When he noticed he was at the top, he tried moving more freely, albeit slowly. He moved around on the tree as slow as possible, gradually getting faster as time went on.

After about another hour of learning tree climbing, he deemed it good enough for now. Naruto went to find Tali so they could leave the cave then return later. Tali was still in the kitchen, slowly eating her steak, when Naruto entered the room she wolfed it down and got up. She went to Naruto and nuzzled against him getting small laughs from Naruto.

"I have to go above ground, and I want you with me Tali." Naruto stated, getting a nod from Tali.

So after Naruto and Tali left the kitchen, they left to find a way out. Naruto could use his tree climbing, but Tali couldn't and Naruto doesn't want to leave her. They looked around and they found a secret room, they squeezed through a gap that led to the room. There was a circle in the middle of the room, they move to the center of said circle, then they were somewhere else.

When they sat in the circle they were teleported to the surface, in particular, they teleported into a tree that was empty. The inside of the tree also had a circle, so they could use this circle to get back into the cave when they wanted to.

After they exited the tree, they left the forest and Tali ran to the Hokage tower. They didn't run through the village though, instead they ran Southeast around the wall of Konoha to get to the Hokage Monument. When they did get there, Naruto got off of Tali and walked to the edge.

"I'll be back Tali, I have to talk with the Hokage and I don't want you being seen and attacked." Naruto said, getting a nod from Tali.

Once he finished talking, Naruto started to run down the mountain using his chakra. He reached the bottom relatively quick, and when Naruto did reach the bottom he went straight to the Hokage's office. Instead of walking through the doors, Naruto walked around and climbed up to the Hokage office window. Naruto jumped through the window once he reached it.

"Naruto? How did you get up here?" Hiruzen the third Hokage asked.

Hiruzen took up Minato's place after he died sealing the Kyubi into Naruto.

"I walked up using chakra." Naruto responded.

"Where did you learn to use chakra?" Hiruzen asked once more.

"That is actually the reason that I wanted to talk to you jiji. I found a place that I can learn from, and I was going to tell you that I will be taking an extended leave from the village." Naruto stated.

"Why would you leave Naruto my boy?" Hiruzen asked again.

"This village isn't safe for me jiji, I will come back when I'm powerful." Naruto said as he turned to leave. "I will see you later."

That was the last time they would see each other for a long time. But after they finished talking, Naruto jumped through the window. When Naruto hit the ground, he felt the air leave his lungs, someone just punched him in the gut. When his entire body hit the ground, he saw who attacked him, an ANBU. Their mask held a symbol that read 'Root'. Said Anbu pulled out their tanto, or short sword, and rushed Naruto.

When the Anbu reached him, Naruto's vision seemed to slow, and he moved out of the way. After he did move out of the way, he ran to the Hokage monument and ran up it with the Anbu in quick pursuit. He placed one foot on the wall and the next after the last. He was running up the wall, then the Anbu began to throw kunai at Naruto. Each Kunai the Naruto narrowly dodged just added to Naruto's resolve to keep running. Naruto knew he would have to take care of the Anbu before he got to his new cave so it didn't get discovered. So as soon as Naruto reached the top, he had Tali brace for the Anbu. Having Tali there really helped because as soon as the Anbu reached the top Tali bit into him, making the Anbu drop his sword off the cliff. After that Tali made quick work of the Anbu and got Naruto onto her back and ran as fast as she could to the cave teleporter.

They reached their destination in about 5 minutes due to Tali running faster than normal. She quickly got to the tree with the teleporter and got into the cave. After they did get there, Naruto got off of Tali in the hallway with the doors to the library and all that. Tali then looked into Naruto's eyes and saw a major difference. Naruto's irises were now red with 1 tomoe in each eye.

Naruto heard in his mind from Tali, "You have the Sharingan."

"Don't only the Uchiha have that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but you are special, you may or may not have the blood of an Uchiha but you have their doujutsu." Tali responded.

Naruto nodded, "Yet another thing I must master."

Naruto went to the Oasis, he had more chakra control exercises to fully master. So to begin with, he placed a leaf on his forehead and began to walk up the tree, after every ten minutes he would place another leaf somewhere on his body. He would this for hours on end, he would constantly use his chakra. He would even keep leaves on himself as he went about his day. But he did this until he could do it while sleeping, which he can't do yet. But he used his chakra literally every second of every day.

He hasn't really come up with a training schedule, he just does what he needs too, which is chakra control until it can't be improved. Another thing that constantly using your chakra does is increase your reserves. And with how often Naruto is doing it, by the time he is twelve his reserves with be more than most kage ever get. He hasn't only been working on his chakra though, he has been reading constantly as well. Naruto reads a scroll every two days, reading twice within those two days. The only things that he reads includes history, math, geography, science, things like that. He even reads the scrolls when he is sitting on the ceiling, this is his favorite way to read because it makes him grow due to gravity pulling him down.

Another thing that he does to train his chakra reserves is having his sharingan constantly active due to it constantly using his chakra. The sharingan also helps him remember what he reads yet he still reads a scroll multiple times before getting a new scroll. Speaking of scrolls, so far he has read basic material, such as basic math, who founded what villages, and basic things like that. Before the training, Naruto had the reserves of a low-level Kage due to the Kyubi, but after he unsealed said tailed beast, their chakras were separated for better use. And right now Naruto's reserves are greater than what they were before, and Naruto is only a couple months into his training.

With Naruto keeping his Sharingan on most of the time, both eyes have gained another tomoe after the sixth month. With the constant effect of the Sharingan, Naruto's mind has adapted to such things, and it has become normal to where when activated, it has a greater effect. Naruto still does not know of the power he received from the scroll he first read in the cave, as it is still dormant. The conditions for the power to be awakened is still unknown.

Tali and Naruto have also grown closer, with Tali becoming sort of a mother-figure, at least as best a one as possible with her being a tiger. Tali mentioned that she is part of a summoning group, the tigers, but she was exiled for getting too attached to a human. Summons are meant to be companions in battle and nothing more, especially the tigers, the tigers fight and they don't get close unlike the toads. The toads are a summon that value that connection. Tali considered letting Naruto sign the tiger contract if she could get in contact with the tigers. She checked the scroll room for the tiger scroll, but it wasn't there.

-Next Year-

Naruto has progressed rather quickly with the things he focused on. He comes up with new chakra control exercises almost every month. He came up with one to where he had to sleep on the ceiling with leaves all over his body, and if any leaves fell or if he fell, he would do 100 push-ups and go back up. It's rather safe to say that Naruto's control exceeds even most Kage with his reserves doing the same. With him being six now, he has not started on anything major yet, like ninjutsu or any other types of techniques.

His academics are like that of a sixth year academy student. The eighth year is usually when they are about to graduate actually, with the student starting at 7 years old and graduating at 13. His jutsu knowledge, as stated before, hasn't really developed because he isn't worrying about it. Although he is starting on Taijutsu, learning basic katas like the academy style.

To work on his physical skills, he goes up to the surface to do runs, climb the trees and run from animals. Since he has been training for "sort-of" 2 years, since he started after the first year started, he has learned the entire geography of the forest. He has learned of an ability during one of his runs, which is to absorb memories of others through absorbing their chakra. He learned of this ability during one of the annual Chunin Exams by taking the memories of some foreign ninja when they died. That's not actually all he took, he also took their tools to use when he would begin his lessons on bukijutsu, or the techniques of weapons.

He has also learned to get along with some of the animals in the forest. Sometimes he would meditate in a small clearing of the forest and some animals would run across him, and him meditating would calm them along with the presence of Tali. He has made a wide variety of allies from said animals. He even helps the animals that get caught during the Chunin Exams, he helps them by moving quickly using chakra and disarming any trap they got in. No one sees him go in, no one sees him exit.

Naruto's personality is really calm, he hardly talks as he can talk to all his allies by his mind. Speaking of his mind, his relationship with the Kyubi has been greatly enhanced. Ever since Naruto freed Kyubi, said tailed beast has done many things to help him. If Naruto was doing an exercise wrong, Kyubi would correct him. If Naruto was about to be attacked, Kyubi would warn him. If Naruto skipped a meal, Kyubi along with Tali would get him to eat.

Right now, Naruto is in his mind with Kyubi.

" **Naruto, can you come here**?" Kyubi asked as Naruto sat on the water in front of the Kyubi.

"Of course." Naruto said as he got up and walked to the Kyubi.

" **Do you remember the seal from your first day in the cave**?" Kyubi asked.

"Yes I do." Naruto replied.

" **Well it did more than you think, it altered your genetics to implement a dormant power that will be awoken during great stress or pain**." Kyubi informed.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What type of power?"

" **The type that will make gods tremble at your feet**." Kyubi replied.

"What do you mean by great stress or pain?" Naruto asked.

" **The dormant power will only be awoken when your emotional status is in turmoil. You must feel regret, determination, anger, resolve, all at once.** " Kyubi replied.

"I understand, well when I unlock this power, I will train to master it." Naruto stated with determination.

" **Do you remember the white stream**?" Kyubi asked.

"Yes, it is west of my own stream." Naruto replied.

" **That is where the power is held, it has been gathering up ever since you activated the seal.** " Kyubi stated.

"I will go check it out." Naruto stated as he walked away.

Naruto went to where all the streams converged, back to where he first began. When he got back to the beginning, he saw the area where the streams converged and he noticed it was bigger than before. Disregarding it, he went along the white stream. Naruto arrived at the Ocean that the white stream became at the end. He noticed that the closer he got, the darker the sky got. He decided to walk onto the ethereal White Sea, and as soon as he did, he got flashes of Hagoromo and his battles. After he saw Hagoromo's final battle with the Shinju, it shifted to another male, one with pale eyes. He saw all of this man's battles as well, after the final one with the Shinju, it shifted to a female. This female was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the one who merged with the Shinju that her sons fight. Naruto then got blasted off the water onto the land.

"What was that?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto shrugged and decided to worry about it later. He left his mindscape to go to the library and read up on people. Some of the books that the library had included books on people's lives. The books transcend time, as it sees their past, and their future, it tells all they know, what they learned. Naruto enjoyed reading these books, so much that he spends months on one book to remember ever single syllable. He tries really hard not to try their techniques, as he wants to save jutsu for when he is older, and more matured.

The main people he focuses on are those who died, because their stories are finished. He doesn't read about anyone who is alive, because he doesn't want to be able to change their story yet. One technique that Naruto wanted to try that he read about was using the eight gates, or just releasing chakra in general.

In the beginning of the second year, Naruto found yet another room, this room was a training room. The room had a pond in the middle with trees reaching to about 30 feet, and as such the ceilings are just as high. The entire cave uses fuinjutsu to expand the total amount of usable room. The general idea of said fuinjutsu is that is a time-space jutsu, altering the space in the cave. But the technique Naruto wanted to learn included releasing chakra from each tenketsu, basically strengthening his body.

To start off, Naruto stood in the middle of the room and put his hands in the half tiger seal. When Naruto breathed out, an invisible force exploded outward and air was constantly going outward. After a while, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his hand. The first thing he noticed was the visible blue aura. The next thing he tried was punching the air, which had more effect than he thought. When he punched the air, the air around his fist literally broke and sent a burst of air straight into the wall, almost demolishing it. Luckily the wall quickly repaired itself.

Proud with the first test, Naruto continued just working out with his aura as well as testing his chakra control. Another effect of this technique is that the user's chakra control is shot up. Considering that chakra is literally being pushed out, one has to train to use ninjutsu in this state, or in other words, learn chakra control in the state. So the entire day, continuing on into months, Naruto used this technique to further refine his chakra control.

The next month, Naruto decided to read the book of Madara Uchiha. To say the least, he was surprised. After all, Madara faked his death and has only recently died, about a couple years before Naruto was born actually (Just guessing, I can't find an actual date). But before his death, Madara trained a boy named Obito Uchiha who took the name of his mentor. Man, the benefits of a time library. But anyways, Naruto took the scroll into the training room and continued to train in chakra control while reading the scroll.

-4 years later-(Sorry for massive jump)

Naruto was preparing to leave the cave and clean up the forest during the chunin exams, meaning get some new knowledge from shinobi. He may have a whole library that has anything ever, but where is the fun in just reading when he could be out there. Despite that, Naruto is out in the forest and running through said forest. He just came across a team of dead Iwa shinobi and jumped down to their bodies. He has seen much death in the years of his training.

In the four years of training, Naruto has completely mastered a couple of taijutsu forms as well as kenjutsu forms. His jutsu repertoire includes one jutsu, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. His mastery of this jutsu is so great that he made a completely new clone. Naruto's shadow clones are just like him, they can generate their own chakra and think on their own while also getting commands from the base Naruto mentally. This jutsu is what has allowed him to completely master the taijutsu forms he did.

Getting knocked of his thoughts, Naruto narrowly dodged some kunai from behind him.

"Look at this, a small child is lost in this deadly forest." A Suna shinobi stated with his two teammates chuckling at his remark. (They don't look like anything in particular, you imagine what they look like)

"Let's teach him a lesson." Said the only female teammate with a smirk.

Naruto turned around just in time to see the other male teammate's fist about to impact with his face. He quickly dodged the shinobi's fist by bending down backwards to the left. After dodging, Naruto shot his fist forward into said shinobi's stomach, knocking the air out of the shinobi as well as some blood. Naruto didn't relent and quickly jumped and did a backwards spin kick with his left foot and Naruto's left foot found itself in the shinobi's face. The shinobi flew away, dead from a broken neck.

" _Maybe I forgot my own strength_." Naruto thought as he bent backwards under a slash from the angry female teammate's sword.

Naruto jumped over another slash and wiped out the female and kicked the shinobi into a tree while standing on one hand horizontally. He pushed himself up when he sensed the other male teammate dashing towards him. When Naruto pushed himself up, it launched himself over the male and Naruto kicked the back of the shinobi's head, effectively breaking said shinobi's skull and killing him.

Naruto was too late to notice a fireball about to hit him, until he heard a loud roar and looked behind him. Behind him was Tali, with the fire slamming into her back, but somehow she held it back. Naruto screamed out in mental pain and rushed to Tali despite the fires. After he reached her, the fires conveniently stopped.

Naruto's eyes were pouring out tears by the second, he was about to lose his mother-figure. He felt rage, regret, resolve, and determination. All these emotions converged and exploded, knocking down anyone in a five mile radius, as well as calling Naruto's allies to him, AKA the animals of the forest. Naruto's eyes turned into his sharingan, gaining the third tomoe, and spinning while transforming into a new design. Naruto's sharingan was now inverted colors and the tomoes became a three pointed star with spikes lining said star. The design continued to spin until his eyes became a metallic, rippled red with 4 'rims' as you might call them as well as 3 tomoe on each of the first three lines. Naruto's body became surrounded with white and blue chakra until the two seemed to mix with a dark red. The final product was a silver chakra, the successful mix of god, human, and demon chakra.

Tali's body began to glow until it shrunk into the shape of a claw with a string, the necklace of which Naruto put on and looked to whoever spit that fireball.

That person looked to be a female Grass shinobi. Naruto didn't waste any time and launched himself at said shinobi, with the shinobi gaining an expression akin to fear. Naruto was also faster than ever before, and used his speed to appear in front of the shinobi and launch his fist towards her face.

The grass shinobi couldn't react anywhere close enough to dodge and had to take it to the face. At the same time, Naruto felt the chakra of this shinobi, it was angering, and it felt like agitating snakes. Naruto would never forget the feeling of this chakra, and promised to come back and make this shinobi feel more pain and fear than ever before. Naruto knew the shinobi survived because he could still feel the bastard's chakra. So he left the forest to meditate in his cave and to ponder on these events.

When Naruto arrived back to his cave, he went to the Oasis to meditate. Walking into the Oasis room, Naruto sat down against the tree like always. Naruto went straight into his mindscape to speak to Kurama, the nine-tailed fox. When he got to Kurama, he broke down in tears and fell on the water in front of Kurama.

" **I'm so sorry kit**." Kurama stated with a sad look in his eyes.

Naruto replied by just burying himself into Kurama's fur. Naruto just cried silent screams of agony.

"Why did she do that?" Naruto asked.

" **She cared for your life more than her own.** " Kurama replied.

"She shouldn't have done that, I could've evaded it, but she paid for my carelessness." Naruto cried.

"She was prepared for the end, Naruto." A new female voice said.

Both Naruto and Kurama look towards the source of the voice to see a floating female with flowing white hair as pure as the snow. Her eyes, pale as lavender. An eye in the center of her forehead that resembles that of Naruto's eyes.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"My power has been awoken within you, as well as both my son's power." Kaguya replied, floating down towards Naruto. "And as Tali's last will, she wished for me to treat you as one of my own as she did."

Naruto began to cry again, and he jumped into Kaguya's loving embrace. "I miss her."

"I know you do, but you must learn to move on Naruto. The pain will remain, but so will the memories. She will continue to live on in you and that necklace you took to making." Kaguya replied.

" **I guess since Hagoromo was my father in a way, I guess you're my grandmother**?" Kurama spoke up.

"I guess so." Kaguya replied.

"I'm going to go train, so I can never lose anyone to someone else's hand." Naruto stated with determination.

Kaguya smiled as Naruto faded out of his mind scape.

 **There is chapter two, I have given Naruto the rinne-sharingan from pain and grief from Tali's death, I hope you enjoy and that you come back for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the feedback from those that did give feedback, and I'm always looking for said feedback, so feel free to review. I have decided to change his Mangekyou, it will be inverted colors but the design will be like Indra's but the spikes are bigger and curve like Obito's but not as much, so almost like a mix of Izuna's and Itachi's. But without further ado, let's get into chapter 3.**

After Naruto got his power boost from the Otsutsukis, he trained like never before. He used his doujutsu to his advantage, the Rinnegan gives him access to ever element that is possible, hypothetical or not. He trained harder than any human could. He used resistance seals that apply pressure to Naruto's body to where he has trouble moving. He got training from Kurama, Kaguya, Hagoromo, and Hamura; and to say the least, it was hell, at least it would be if Naruto wasn't so determined. He took every lesson and made it stronger, every jutsu added to his repertoire he made insanely stronger.

Besides his training, he got closer with the Otsutsukis to where they were like family. Kaguya obviously was like his mother, and Hagoromo and Hamura were like his brothers of course. They gave him the opportunity to actually join the family, but he was happy already.

Every second he trained, was to make sure he never felt pain again. He would protect everything he held dear and he would not fall. He would become a god; after all, the only thing you need to be a god, is for people to think you are(cookie to whoever gets the reference).

He planned to train until he would appear during the next Chunin Exams hosted in Konoha. Naruto learned that the next one would be in 3 years, so he trained his heart out. He would become the best in every aspect, including Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and everything else. The way he would master everything in those 3 years is by focusing on two arts each year with something extra every year.

Naruto also found another scroll in the library that has some great use; The Scroll of Gathered Secrets. The contents include stolen techniques and hiden jutsu and intel on other clans. It also contains instructions on how to properly use all 5 basic nature transformations and refined chakra control and manipulation. It also contains forbidden techniques and advanced jutsu concepts for the use of the Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan. It's most notable content though, is Secrets that leads to mastery of very difficult techniques within a reasonable amount of time (taken from .com, written by ArtistoftheDaleks). This allowed Naruto to master every basic element in about a year with thousands of clones. But he didn't even relent on other subjects, he also used thousands of clones of the other techniques.

Within the first two years, he pretty much mastered every ninja art, meaning there are very little things he must work on. His Ninjutsu though, is godlike. Nobody has a chance to beat him in Ninjutsu, not even the Otsutsukis stood a chance. Just like with the other arts, nobody stood a chance with either. His speed and strength were way greater than any human could imagine.

For taijutsu, he has mastered every style there is(look to .com for reference), as well as every Nintaijutsu. Nintaijutsu is the use of elemental chakra during Taijutsu, just like the Raikage's famous lightning armor. Naruto has mastered that armor, and one for every basic element. And plans on using sub-elemental chakras when he masters them as well.

The others are not that important but they are strong, don't you worry about it. But, there is one thing to note, the secret scroll that Naruto used was passed down through the generations of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto got the scroll from said clan a long time ago, about when he was eight.

-Flashback-

Naruto just got hit by a giant wave of pain from his mind, he deducted that a large amount of people were in pain. He decided to go check it out since it was so close, probably in Konoha. When Naruto got through the teleporter, he ran to the village using his chakra enhanced speed. Since he did use his chakra, he got there in 2 minutes minimum.

Naruto tracked the pain from the Uchiha Clan district. After he confirmed it, Naruto jumped inside because there was no one guarding the gates. The first thing he saw was…death. Littered around the ground were dead bodies, every street Naruto saw there were dead Uchiha. He saw a struggling Uchiha on the ground crawling to a wall. Naruto ran over to him, surprising said Uchiha.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha saw that it was the Kyubi brat and glared at him at first, then gained a sad face as well as a face of recognition, Naruto was just a boy not a monster. "We were attacked by Itachi, we stood no chance against him."

The Uchiha saw the distraught face of Naruto, "I am sorry this had to happen, Uchiha-san."

The Uchiha seemingly believed Naruto's sadness, "My name is Kanoro." Said the Uchiha.

"I will remember you Kanoro." Naruto said, getting a smile from Kanoro.

"I have one favor to ask of you," Kanoro started, "please take our eyes, all of us. We don't want the Sharingan getting into the wrong hands."

"It will be done." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, I wish I could've gotten to know you." Kanoro stated.

"I wish that too." Naruto replied.

"Well, you should get started," Kanoro chuckled, "there appears to be a lot of us."

"I will get started now." Naruto stated as he got up.

"Thank you, really, thank you." Kanoro stated, getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto went around, retrieving the eyes of every fallen Uchiha and sealing them in a scroll. He started with Kanoro and moved to the next Uchiha, eventually getting to the clan head house. He sadly took the eyes of Fugaku, the clan head. Naruto also put in fake eyes so people wouldn't know they were missing their eyes just yet. Before he left the clan head house, he sensed a powerful object under the house and he quickly ran to it. He found the source of the power, it was a scroll and it read 'Scroll of Gathered Secrets'. He took the scroll and quickly left.

After he got everyone's eyes, he ran back to his cave and meditated on the events that took place. Naruto wasn't really sad, he even questioned it himself, "Why didn't I feel sadness?", he often asked himself. He still could not come up with an answer.

-Flashback End-

Naruto found a use for the eyes, which was to merge them together to create a more powerful Sharingan and to merge it with his eyes despite how powerful they were already. The overall appearance didn't change at all, it was still his original design. But his abilities have increased greatly, the perception slows down time even greater. His Mangekyou abilities have also been enhanced, Amaterasu has gotten hotter, Tsukuyomi lasts longer, and his Susanoo is stronger, as well as many other abilities being enhanced. Speaking of his Susanoo, its color was a bright white with the eyes being pitch black and having black weapons that appeared to be the black flames of Amaterasu.

But to go into detail of his training, it was pretty serious and can only be achieved through hard work. The first thing he mastered was Ninjutsu with his first element being Wind.

So he used the library to his advantage once more, he looked for the Wind Release related section, which was easy since ever section was labeled, as well as the help of the librarian. Said librarian was an owl, not a normal owl either. This owl was really large, it had black feathers everywhere except it's face. It's name was Wan Shi Tong, great librarian said to have come from the spirit world (Of course you can try to guess, ha-ha).

But when he got the instructions for Wind Release, he instantly went to the training grounds. The first thing he had to do was to use Wind-Chakra to cut leaves, the leaves came from trees that grew from Naruto's demands.

Naruto made 1000 shadow clones and each grab a leaf. The exercise entailed the user converting his/her chakra to wind-natured chakra and cutting the leaf with it. Since wind is really sharp, the user has to make their chakra into tiny blades. When the user is successful, they will produce wind-natured chakra. This chakra is channeled like normal chakra, and the user has to learn to use this chakra as well.

The leaf exercise helps the user learn to channel wind chakra with visible effects, otherwise you can't see since wind is also invisible. Naruto uses the Shadow Clones to move the training along if you didn't know since they transfer their memories and experiences. And if one dispelled themselves then all the clones would get the memories, resulting in a greater retrieval of memories.

With 1000 clones, which not many normal people can do and still be in fighting shape, the training progressed faster than usual. It took Naruto a day of this exercise to master said exercise, and he moved on to larger, stronger objects. So overall, to master the wind element it took Naruto about 3 weeks. After he mastered manipulation, he progressed to the jutsu of the wind element, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well.

The first jutsu he learned was Kaze Fuuchuufuyuu (Wind Levitation) Rank: E (Info pulled from gaiaonline, user, xI OFWGKTA Ix); Utilizing and controlling the wind, the user is able to force the wind beneath an object in order to force it to rise up from the ground. The effectiveness of this jutsu is very much dependent upon the weight of the object in question, so large objects will take longer to lift, while lighter objects can be quickly lifted. Additionally, as the jutsu works by forcing wind beneath the targeted object, the higher the object gets, the harder it is to raise it any higher. The users control affects the speed at which they may raise an object, so while a person with only level 5 control would be slow to raise a rock the size of a person's head, someone with good control could lift enormous boulders without showing significant sign of slowing. Only inanimate objects can be levitated, and can be used to hurl objects at enemy.

Naruto quickly mastered this ability and was able to upgrade it to an S-rank, being able to lift gigantic trees.

He mastered many other techniques as well, with a higher rank being Futon: Otonashi Kaze (Silent Wind) Rank: S; A skill that is used for assassination purposes. The user sends off a burst of wind that lashes out, removing all sound within the area and making it impossible for either the user or the opponent to hear anything.(Once again pulled from the same person on gaiaonline.)

He mastered those and many more, and overall it took Naruto a month to master all the jutsu. After he finished the wind element, he tried some non-elemental jutsu. The first jutsu he did was Rasengan, his father's creation. He didn't even need to complete the first two steps, Rasengan is just a chakra exercise which Naruto is almost a master of. Naruto tried to implement his wind element into it, and succeeded. The jutsu was then named Futon: Rasengan, he later went to create a larger version known as the Futon: Rasenshuriken.

The next non-elemental jutsu he did was the Kawarimi, a jutsu that allows you to swap positions with something so long as you had more chakra then the target. He mastered this ability in 10 minutes as well, since it was an E-rank academy jutsu.

The Kawarimi inspired Naruto to move on to the Shunshin jutsu, it is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To others it appears the user just teleported.

After he mastered the Shunshin, he moved onto the next element, Earth. Since Earth is the element that allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock; the user must convert their chakra into a strong energy, as strong as stone. To master Earth Release, the user must use Earth chakra to turn a leaf into dust, or any other physical object. Masters of Earth Release may even be able to turn liquids into something harder by overpowering the water element (Just an idea I thought of, didn't find it anywhere).

It took Naruto the same amount of time to master Earth Release as it did Wind. Wan Shi Tong came up to him when he was looking for Earth jutsu.

"I have a suggestion," Tong started, "since you mastered both releases, why don't combine the chakras?" He asked.

"That is a good idea, I will try that after I find Earth jutsu." Replied Naruto.

True to his word, he found the earth jutsu and when he went to the training ground he tried to combine his natures. When he arrived to the training ground he sat down and began to meditate. To combine the natures he would have to take one and give it the properties of the other. For this reason it was almost impossible for non-bloodline users to make the sub-elements, the mastery of both elements required is almost impossible. But since Naruto trained with hundreds of shadow clones he basically got many years of experience all combined, when one clone dispels all the other clones get the knowledge, multiplying the end result.

When he combined Wind with Earth, the end result was sand. The idea was that the earth is cut into miniscule bits, creating sand. He upped the ratios, and the Sand chakra seemed to gain magnetic properties. Naruto just unknowingly recreated Magnet Release. Since he combined what he said he would, he began to master all the Earth jutsu. It took Naruto the same amount of time to master Earth as it did Wind. (Due to not wanting to just repeat a whole bunch, Naruto did the same for the other elements and combines each as well.)

After Naruto mastered Ninjutsu, he moved onto Taijutsu. The first style he begins to use is the Tiger Style. But before he started, Naruto thought it would be better to learn it from the Tigers.

Naruto walked into the summoning room which had more scrolls with the help of the knowledge seekers in the library. The knowledge seekers were foxes that could never be seen by anyone other than Wan Shi Tong and Naruto since he was now the owner of the cave. But he went to the Tiger Shrine and took the scroll and unrolled it. Surprisingly, there were no names in the scroll. Naruto signed his name in blood and put his fingerprints on it.

He then activated the summoning jutsu without hand signs and summoned a tiger that was about the size of Tali, and it also looked like her which brought tears to Naruto's eyes.

"What's your problem?" The tiger asked, disgusted inside because of the sobbing human in front of her.

He quickly wiped his tears away, "Nothing, you just looked a lot like a tiger I knew."

"What was this tiger's name?" The tiger asked.

"Tali." Naruto replied.

The Tiger's eyes widened, "You knew my sister? Where is she?"

At this question, Naruto began crying some more, "S-She…is g-gone."

The Tiger spilt some tears at this revelation, "What is your name boy?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

"Why did you summon me?"

"I wanted to learn the taijutsu of the tigers." Naruto replied.

"Grab my paw, I will teach you more than just our taijutsu." The tiger stated, "My name is Shardui by the way." (Shardui is tiger in Hindi)

Naruto seemed more happy and grabbed Shardui's paw. When Naruto grabbed Shardui's paw they vanished to the tiger's dimension.

"This is the Tiger Dimension, he you will learn our sage mode, our jutsu, and everything we know. I am personally the queen of this land, and I will oversee your training until you master all we have." Shardui stated.

"I will not let you down." Naruto said.

"I have no doubt about that." Shardui replied.

From then on, Naruto learned from the Tigers in their Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. He also learned their Sage Mode as well, and it was very different from the Sage Mode of the Toads.

Tiger Sage Mode users grow a tiger tails, long fangs, and tiger ears grow out of their head. Their eyes change into round tiger eyes. For the first mode, the only tiger hair they have is the white hair above their eyes. The last and final feature to first mode is their claws. But he also learned the Tiger chakra mode, it surrounds the user in a white chakra cloak and adds a darkened pigment around their eyes. Said eyes also gain a diamond-shaped pupil as well. But he could combine both to gain similar effects of a Jinchuuriki mode.

It took Naruto about a month with ten clones to master said forms. Along with the sage mode, he learned fire release since it was the tiger nature affinity. He sent some clones to the library to master said nature affinity and they mastered mentioned affinity in a week with excess amount of clones, about a hundred thousand to be exact. And the clones, since they had their own chakra network and could generate their own chakra, they stayed there and mastered the rest of the affinities and continued to master the secret scroll. Inside said scroll he learned about every clan jutsu and mastered them to great degree. For example, Naruto was able to resist Yamanaka mind jutsu, resist Nara shadows, and many more.

The clones also didn't slack as they went on to master other taijutsu and genjutsu and even contemplated working with other summons. When the real Naruto returned they would talk with him about it.

In the Tiger Realm, Naruto was finishing his training and was about to get back to the cave.

"I will visit you guys as often as I can, and thank you for everything." Naruto told Shardui.

"It was our honor to train you Naruto, the tigers will stand by you through thick and thin." Shardui replied.

Naruto bowed, and vanished, arriving back at the cave. When he got back, he saw clones waiting for him and they were meditating but awakened when he arrived.

"Boss, we were thinking about starting with the other summons but we waited for you."

"I will make a soul clone for each summon and in the meantime, I want you guys to dispel in groups of thousands." Naruto replied which got replies of "Hai!"

Naruto created his soul clones, one for each scroll, and all of them signed their scroll and vanished soon after. Each went through the process the real Naruto went through with the tigers, they learned the jutsu and the sage modes. The clones that were in the cave mastered the basic elements, so Naruto went to the training grounds to mix the elements.

When Naruto arrived, he made 4 clones, one for the other elements when he took wind. The point of this was so each clone would make their own clones and come up with combinations, and by the end of the month, Naruto hoped he would have every known sub-element mastered. The clones and him did end up mastering every sub-element, so he decided to experiment as his clones read everything in the library slowly. By the end of the third year mark, Naruto wanted every book read and everything mastered, or pretty much near it.

But going into the experiments, Naruto began with mixing another element with a known sub-element and changing the ratios. To begin, Naruto decided to change the ratios of the ice sub-element. Since having more water than wind would just make cold water, he tipped more power into wind, and he ended up creating a snow element. He created 10 clones to brainstorm and create jutsu for said element.

Next he would try the lava element, he dipped more power into earth and created the magma element, and did the same to dipping more into fire. The ratio of more fire to earth just basically created solid fire, like maybe burning rubber, then again that wouldn't smell very good. So he just stuck to lava in this instance.

It continued on like this for each known element, creating even more elements that weren't known. He even combined all five base elements to create the truth-seeking orbs, after all that is how they are made.

Another experiment that Naruto tried was combining his chakra with nature chakra, it wasn't ever tried because the dangers. But it isn't that dangerous if you perfectly blend the chakras, normal sage mode is used by having both separated. But if you combine sage chakra with normal chakra, you are even more connected to nature and it empowers your affinities. This way, Naruto was able to make every jutsu he had stronger, and I really do mean stronger. His jutsu were already powerful as it was, but having the combined chakra raised them even higher.

Another thing with his chakra he tried was to open his eight gates. He knew he wouldn't suffer from the effects because of his healing factor, every injury he gains would regenerate quickly. He slowly went through the gates and didn't just burst through them. Doing the gates like this allowed Naruto to use the gates more easily. Unlike certain shinobi who can use the eight gates, Naruto would be able to just activate it and not risk harm anyways. Those who bursted through the gates would only temporary boosts and they had a lot of side effects.

During the rest of his training, Naruto slowly opened his gates so by the time the chunin exams came around he would be able to just activate them if need be. Speaking of the exams, Naruto would put seals on his body to limit his power to that of a higher level kage. His reserves would be limited down to that of the five kage combined opposed to the ten tails worth.

Naruto had ten tails worth of chakra because of the Otsutsuki tenants inside of him. Their presence bonded with Naruto's, combining their chakras together with Naruto getting basically all chakra because of Kaguya.

Naruto also got closer with the Kyubi, with the overgrown fox even allowing him usage of its chakra. The use of the fox's chakra allowed Naruto to enter another chakra mode, this one of the fox and it was orange-ish-red unlike the white of the tigers.

The other summons, Naruto mastered all the arts by the one month mark until the exams. The biggest ones he mastered were the Dragons, the phoenixes, and the foxes. Those three were the biggest because they were the strongest summons, living even before the age of man. He mastered every sage mode that every summon had. That was saying something because there were almost 50 summons. Another thing of the top three summons was that they were divided into the elements. For example, the summons had fire versions, water versions, and so on. The fox inside him was not a part of this summoning group as he was created by Hagoromo and had two elements. The elements that the Kyubi had were fire and wind.

But other than that, Naruto practically mastered everything in the library. He read everything about everyone, he knew how they would die, what they would do, and all they can do.

To test himself, Naruto fought the Otsutsukis in his mind. He pretty much owned the brothers. Just a little insight in to the fight, it happened like this—

\- Flashback-

The first one he fought was Hamura, and to be fair, Naruto limited his power down a bit too about 80 percent and only used the Byakugan and the base elements. They were standing across from each other in the middle of plains. They both threw their right hand up in a half tiger seal and activated their byakugan.

Naruto dashed first and sent a palm strike to Hamura's abdomen, and Hamura wasn't expecting the speed and got hit. The palm strike sped up Hamura's chakra network which would make Hamura lose chakra quickly. Hamura tried to remedy his case, and dodged another quick strike to his head but bent backwards and got his legs knocked out from under him.

When Hamura was in mid-air Naruto kicked him into an earth wall that he brought up and Hamura burst through said wall. Hamura got his chakra back into control and blocked a palm strike to his side and sent another to Naruto's face. Naruto smacked away said strike and kicked Hamura's back, forcing Hamura to his knees. After Hamura got kicked, he jumped backwards and tried to stop the brutal onslaught of Naruto. Naruto's palms were moving so fast that Hamura couldn't even see Naruto's palms, he could only barely dodge said palms. But Naruto decided to end the battle quickly and used the **Air Palm** technique. The technique hit Hamura in the ribs and knocked him out.

The next that Naruto would fight was Hagoromo, and Naruto used his Sharingan when Hagoromo used his Rinnegan.

The fight started when Naruto dashed forward like with Hamura. Naruto entered the lightning chakra mode to make himself faster and stronger and sent a punch at Hagoromo's face. Hagoromo barely dodged the fist, and Naruto entered the Crimson Lotus taijutsu which is an unpredictable form, using quick strikes that the user doesn't second guess. Naruto sent a knee towards Hagoromo's abdomen and it landed and Naruto jumped and kicked Hagoromo in the face, sending him 20 feet away.

When Hagoromo got up he wiped his bloody lip and bent under a kick from Naruto and sent a palm thrust to Naruto's abdomen. Naruto grabbed Hagoromo's fist and began to glow before he exploded.

"Shadow Clone: Daibakuha." Naruto mentioned before charging after the flying Hagoromo.

Naruto appeared over the mid-air Hagoromo and slammed his foot down on his chest which sent him to the ground. He then slapped his hands together into the snake seal and made tendrils of earth catch Hagoromo and drain his chakra. Hagoromo then burst out of the stone and flew to Naruto and tried to punch Naruto in the face. When the fist was an inch from Naruto's face, his hand caught the fist and twisted it and pulled the arm behind Hagoromo and kicked him away again. Just to mention, this was occurring in the air.

Naruto put his hands in the tiger seal and inhaled, causing his chest to puff out before Naruto breathed out fire in the form of **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation**. Hagoromo retaliated by spewing out water in the form of **Water Release: Great Water Annihilation**. The water, despite its quantities could not extinguish the fires and just created mist and Hagoromo activated Susanoo to protect himself from the fire. Surprisingly, to Hagoromo, the fire was beginning to crack the Susanoo and he had to jump out of the way. Naruto jumped in front of Hagoromo and said person noticed Naruto was getting quicker each time, then Hagoromo thought, 'Flash Step', which was correct.

Naruto activated his Susanoo, and trying to come up with something, Naruto absorbed the Susanoo and it created a Susanoo Chakra mode. With the new form, Naruto sent a punch at Hagoromo and it connected with Hagoromo's hand. When fist met hand, the ground under them broke and Hagoromo was straining to hold the fist. Naruto then brought his left leg up and kicked the inside of Hagoromo's elbow then followed up with a kick to his midsection with his right foot. Activating his Sharingan, Naruto used **Kamui** and teleported behind Hagoromo and thrust his palm forward.

The palm impacted with Hagoromo's back and basically deactivated him. Naruto stood over Hagoromo's unconscious body with a smirk.

"Good job Naruto-kun." Kaguya congratulated.

"Thanks Kaa-san." (Adoptive Relationship) Naruto replied.

"You should get back to training Naruto-kun." Kaguya stated, getting a nod from Naruto who disappeared.

-Flashback End-

So he basically owned them like I said. One thing Naruto really liked to do was to learn how people did things, and one of those things was paper jutsu. A female by the name Konan uses paper in her jutsus. The book already said how it was done, but he wanted to do it his own way. His way would be by combining his wood nature and his wind nature.

Basically, Naruto 'wood' just make the wood chakra then cut it up with the wind nature. He made a jutsu named **Paper Release: Gust of the Gods** , this jutsu just made however many slips of paper Naruto wanted and they flew into the opponent along with wind. The paper will cut through them and the wind will blow them back, this jutsu is almost impossible to escape, well, unless you go into the ground then you're as safe as a baby. But he made various other jutsus of the Paper Release.

The Chunin Exams were nearing and Naruto could not be any more excited. This would be the chance that he could avenge Tali, perhaps he would even let Shardui get a paw in. He knew she would want to hurt who killed her sister.

In the month he had left, he mastered almost everything he knew, which was practically everything almost. For the rest of the time he would meditate until the Exams came around.

-1 Month Later-

Naruto was in his Oasis and meditating, the entire month he was drawing in pure natural energy. He drew in so much natural energy that he changed physically. His eyes were glowing white with his eyes "smoking" the same glowing white, his body was grown to be a little bigger than a 13 year olds like he was, he had designs across his body that were glowing just like his eyes.

Then he felt it.

The snake has returned. When he felt this he activated his Byakugan and looked for him to pinpoint the exact location. He saw him in the forest fighting a genin with Sharingan eyes with two tomoe, he suspected it to be Sasuke Uchiha, the only one to survive the massacre. He teleported near them and surprise attacked the snake-man-thing. Naruto slammed his fist into the side of the snakes face, effectively knocking the crap out of him.

Naruto was then standing where the snake was, and the genin was looking at Naruto in surprise.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"You will know soon enough." Naruto replied, as he was going to show himself to the village once more after the Exams finished.

This reply seemed to agitate the young Uchiha, "You will tell me your name now!"

"I will do nothing." Naruto calmly replied with a glare, leaking killing intent.

Sasuke shut up and fell to the floor, gasping for breaths. Naruto had to block an elbow to the right side of his face and slammed his fist into the snake's side after grabbing his arm. The punch knocked the air out of the snake and he fell to the floor.

"What is your name snake?" Naruto asked with rage barely held back in his voice.

The man chuckled, "Orochimaru, snake Sennin formerly of Konoha."

Orochimaru found himself in the air with the Naruto's hand firmly around his neck. Seals then spread across Orochimaru's body before Naruto spoke.

"If you summon the snakes one more time, you will lose your contract with them." Naruto stated, getting a shocked look from Orochimaru.

"Who do you think you are!?" Orochimaru shouted.

"The one to bring an end to you." Naruto simply replied, "Run, cling on to your life, continue with your plans, I dare you."

Naruto then dropped Orochimaru who ran away, still planning on invading Konoha. At least with all of his forces he should be able to bring down Naruto. Right? These thoughts were for naught though, after all, who can defeat Naruto if the sons of Kaguya couldn't.

 **There is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review because it would be appreciated. Things like this can only progress with suggestions and constructive Criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and here is chapter 4.**

-1 month later-

Naruto looked all over the elemental nations to see it all for himself. Most of his life he was inside the cave and didn't see much. He sent one clone to each country, Wind Country, Earth Country, and so on. He himself explored Fire Country. One other thing he did in the month was create his own summons. The Titans. They were giant humanoid creatures that possess animalistic features. Each animal feature had a different element and they also varied in size.

Wind Titans possessed bird features like wings and the wind affinity. The Fire Titans possessed scales along with the fire affinity. The Water Titans possessed gills and could breathe underwater along with their water affinity. The Earth Titans didn't really have features of an animal, rather it had features of the earth. The Earth Titan had stone for skin and had an earth affinity. The Lightning Titan was like the Earth Titan, it didn't have animal features, rather the features of lightning.

He trained his summons to develop their own Senjutsu, which they did. Their sage mode basically originates from the element they possess, it enhances whatever element the user has the greater affinity for. The physical aspect was similar to the toad sage mode, besides the fact the user remains basically identical to what they first looked like; their bodies adapt the properties of the element.

Around this time, Naruto sent out clones to become his spy network. His network was greater than any network ever. He may know how things happen, but it is quite hard to relate a future event to that of a time, especially one that no one knows about except him. He knows everything that will happen, but not when. Despite all his time reading, he can't quite relate the times yet. Before Naruto went to the stadium, he covered his body in seals that limited his power to that of 30% of his original power. He limited himself to the basic elements and Lava Release. He was wearing robes similar to that of the old man (AKA Hagoromo; more like Madara's Jubi robes), his robes had a hood as well as a mask that covered the bottom of his face.

Presently, the final exam of the Chunin Exams is taking place. There are 8 participants standing in the center of the arena. Judging by their appearance, he could tell who was who.

Starting from the left it was; Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Temari no Sabaku, Kankuro no Sabaku, Gaara no Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha.

The first match was Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka along with Akamaru. Naruto could tell that this was going to be a very one-sided battle. When Hayate, the Procter, started the match by shouting Hajime, Neji rushed forward with his Byakugan active.

Kiba just smirked at this though and brought his hands up into a snake seal and said "Earth Release: Earth Wall." And Neji hit this wall and almost broke his nose but he had to quickly bring his arm up to block a falling axe kick from Kiba. Said boy kicked again, this time to the underside of Neji's arm, which made Neji attack back and sent a palm strike to Kiba's leg. The palm strike did hit and it 'deactivated' Kiba's leg. Akamaru, Kiba's companion, jumped forward and transformed into Kiba and began a series of attacks on Neji.

Kiba soon got up and began helping Akamaru, together they rained down attacks upon Neji who easily blocked said attacks. After having enough Neji began spinning and both Kiba's flew away. Some eyes in the audience widened.

" _That is a Main House technique, where did he learn it?_ " Neji's uncle, Hiashi asked himself until his youngest daughter pulled on his sleeve.

"Wasn't that the Kaiten father?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, it is impressive that he learned that technique on his own." Hiashi replied.

They then looked back to the arena to see Neji sliding into a new stance, this also surprised the Hyuga, " _He also learned the eight trigrams_?"

Neji began speaking, "You are within my field of divination." He then shot forward and began...well, poking, Kiba. But it wasn't just poking of course, the gentle fist style gathers chakra into the tips of the fingers. When used in conjunction with the Byakugan, the user can then manipulate someone else's chakra pathways. "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four palms."

Kiba was launched backwards into the wall of the stadium.

Hayate stepped forward, "Winner by knockout, Neji Hyuga." After this was said, Neji gained a cocky smirk before heading to the combatants' room. "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Sabaku please come down?"

Both combatants arrived in the stadium and Hayate shouted Hajime.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and put his hands into the tiger seal, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu."

The fireball bursted out of Sasuke's mouth and towards Gaara who raised his hand and sand made a shield in front of himself. The fire impacted the sand and created glass, and Sasuke quickly ran around said glass and threw a kick towards Gaara's face, but it was halted by sand that gripped his ankle and crushed it and threw Sasuke.

When the sand crushed his ankle, Sasuke screamed in pain. He tried to put Gaara into a Sharingan genjutsu but it didn't work at all. Sasuke's eyes then gained a fearful look as Gaara slowly approached him.

As Gaara walked, sand swirled around him chaotically as he smiled his creepy smile, "Help me prove my existence, SASUKE UCHIHA!" Gaara shouted when he shot sand at Sasuke.

Sasuke Kawarimi-ed away barely and tried to find something to do with his ankle. Luckily, depending on your point of view, Sasuke learned a little bit of Iryo-Ninjutsu. His hands glowed a mint green and he placed his hands over his ankle and healed it before he had to jump away to avoid Gaara's sand.

Sasuke then went through the hand signs Ox → Rabbit → Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger → Monkey, and clutched his left wrist with his right hand. The sound of a thousand chirping birds went through the air, Lightning gathered in Sasuke's palm. Sasuke ran at Gaara with his lightning engulfed hand and thrust said hand forward at Gaara. Sasuke's hand pierced a dome of sand that Gaara made last second and hit Gaara in the shoulder. At this sudden sensation, Gaara shouted.

"What is this warm feeling?" Gaara asks himself before he looks at his shoulder and saw blood, "Blood? My blood? You will die Uchiha!" Gaara used the sphere around him to summon spikes to stab Sasuke.

Sasuke had trouble pulling his arm out, but was able to after he applied lightning chakra to his arm and pulled as hard as he could. But he didn't get away before the spikes got him. Sasuke got stabbed in the stomach and the thigh, the wounds were bleeding very profusely. Sasuke gained another fearful look, and he had to dodge a spike of sand as the sphere around Gaara exploded, exposing Gaara's transformed state. Sand gathered on Gaara's body forming somewhat of shape of a raccoon with blue designs around his body, his eyes changed from the pupil-less teal eyes going to a black sclerae, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. Gaara jumped into the air and put his sand-covered hands into a snake seal and spit out multiple balls of air.

The wind bullets rushed Sasuke and only one hit him but he got hit in the stomach. The wind bullet shredded up Sasuke's stomach and at this point various shinobi jumped down to the ground to try and hold back Gaara. Then white feathers began to fall, and Naruto quickly dispelled the obvious genjutsu before jumping down to the stadium floor and slamming his hand on the floor.

When Naruto's hand hit the floor, seals rushed from said hand to Gaara's body and restrained him. The seal didn't hold very long and Gaara tried to shoot wind bullets at Naruto who seemingly wasn't affected by said bullets. Naruto then put his hands into the tiger seal and shot out some spheres of lava at Gaara who raised a wall of sand. Gaara's siblings came to try and take Gaara away, but Gaara didn't leave until Naruto appeared beside him and kicked him in the face. After Naruto kicked him, he became fearful and tried to run and Naruto let him go but not without making a Lava Clone to follow.

Naruto also made thousands of clones to spread out across Konoha and help the citizens and shinobi. He also slammed his hand on the ground and summoned a fire titan that flew to the air and flew across Konoha to assist Naruto's clones. After he summoned his titan, he looked to the kage booth to see a purple barrier erected on the roof. Naruto quickly jumped up to the kage booth, noticing various Konoha Jonin staring at him, especially a one-eyed Jonin with his headband covering one eye.

Naruto noticed a scorched body near the barrier, and deduced the barrier burns which means it was the Four Violet Flames Formation. Despite the urgings of the ANBU near the barrier, Naruto put his hand on the barrier and opened a small opening for a short time and entered the barrier. He quickly jumped to the Third Hokage's aid and saw Orochimaru. To say the least, he was angry. Very Angry. He made 4 shadow clones who used the **Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu** which brought forth 4 dragons of fire after he did the same with wind, using the **Wind Release: Wind Dragon Jutsu**. All five dragons merged, making a gigantic dragon that was searing hot and took up most of the roof. He then threw his hands to the side and made the ground into lava and threw his hands forward, causing waves of lava to shoot at Orochimaru who merged into the ground after the massive dragon approached him and came out soon after.

Orochimaru barely dodged the waves of hot lava before he made a shadow clone that jumped towards the back of the barrier and went through the hand signs Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon → and clapped his hands, completing the Edo Tensei preparation. Three coffins began to rise, but the third went back into the ground. Naruto knew the third coffin was his father, and the first two were the first two Hokage, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. His father's coffin didn't rise because his soul was in the Shinigami's stomach.

-Flashback-

Naruto was training in his mindscape as he felt a new energy that surfaced. He looked towards Kyubi who nodded its head to the side, pointing at a blonde male.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Naruto asked the man.

Said man looked at Naruto who gained a surprised look and put his hand up.

"Wait, aren't you the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked which got a nod, then Naruto looked like he just found out the mystery of life, "Are you also my father?"

Minato gained a surprised look, "How did you know of me being your father?"

"I just saw you, and I just thought that we could practically pass for twins." Naruto stated.

Minato then scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look, "Well I'm sorry that me and your mother couldn't raise you, but it looks like you did well enough. How did you improve your mind so much?"

"I got help from furball over there." Naruto replied, getting a growl from Kyubi. "But I looked at the seal, and you were supposed to show up as soon as something happened to it. You are really late."

Minato looked back to Naruto after looking at the Kyubi, "I actually don't know what took me so long." He then noticed the seal on Kyubi was gone, "Where is the seal?" He asked with a panicked voice.

Naruto replied calmly, "I removed when I first met Kyubi, he and I are partners."

This appeared to calm Minato, "How did you remove it? I'm pretty sure you didn't get the key from the toads."

"I don't know, I just touched Kyubi and it vanished." Naruto replied.

They continued to talk, and Minato told him of the night of his birth and who attacked Konoha, but Naruto surprised him by telling him he already knew. Naruto told him of the cave right before Minato began vanish. As he was vanishing, Minato said this, "You must avenge your mother and I, become Hokage and protect everyone you care for." After Minato left, Naruto thought about all he had, sure he had Kyubi and Tali, but other than that, he had no one.

-Flashback End-

"Who do you think you are to disturb with those who have left us?" Naruto shouted at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gained a smirk, "I'm god of course."

"To be a god, people must believe you are, and I'm sure no one would ever believe you were a god." Naruto replied with venom dripping from his voice.

It was then that Hiruzen asked Naruto, "Who are you?"

"I'm hurt you don't remember me old man, but I guess you wouldn't with your old mind and me being gone for so long." Naruto replied

Hiruzen went wide-eyed, "Naruto?"

"Correct." Naruto replied with a smirk under his mask.

Naruto then shot forward towards Orochimaru and threw a right hook at said snake's face, but it was blocked by Hashirama, who seemed to be having trouble at holding the blonde back. Naruto brought his left leg up and kicked Hashirama in the side which sent him flying away. Naruto didn't relent and he jumped up and brought his right foot down on Orochimaru's head, it almost seemed like Orochimaru's head went into his body.

" _That is worst then Tsunade's strength_." Orochimaru thought.

Naruto grabbed the back of Orochimaru's neck and pulled him back up through the roof and planted his left fist into Orochimaru's stomach. He had to bring up his left shin to block a right kick from Tobirama. Naruto then used the same shin to smash Tobirama's face in. Said Senju went flying like his brother, speaking of which, Hashirama launched himself towards Naruto and threw a right hook towards the right side of Naruto's face. Naruto released his right hand from Orochimaru's neck and bent to the right, letting Hashirama's fist fly in front of his face and he kicked Orochimaru in the stomach with his left foot while his right fist found itself in Hashirama's face. The blonde had to jump and rotate backwards to dodge a kunai slash from Tobirama, and afterwards made a **Fire Release: Rasengan** and slammed it into Tobirama's back.

Naruto jumped backwards after the Rasengan hit Tobirama and thought of a strategy. He decided to make two shadow clones, each one would deal with each past Hokage while he would fight Orochimaru. His knowledge of the Edo Tensei allowed him to find its weakness, and that was seals. Using seals he could seal away the bodies while the souls are kept in the pure world, or also known as the afterlife. So he made two pieces of chakra conductive paper using Yin-Yang Release, then he used his chakra to right on said slips of papers and he gave one to each clone. After that, each Naruto went to complete their goal.

-With Clone 1-

The clone ran at Hashirama who had his hands in the snake seal and made wood sprout from the ground. The clone expertly dodged each root and reached Hashirama and slapped the seal on Hashirama's armor and kicked him away. He kicked the dead Hokage away because the seal caused a radial effect, it produced an orb of energy that would seal away anything that enters it. After the seal sealed the Hokage, the paper changed into a block of wood, signifying his strongest area of combat.

-With Clone 2-

The second clone had an easier time since Tobirama wasn't as powerful as his older brother. Like Hashirama though, Tobirama sent his most powerful element at Naruto, but in this case it was water. The clone easily dodged the water jutsu and reached the Second Hokage and slapped the seal onto Tobirama just like the first clone did to Hashirama. Everything that happened to Hashirama happened to Tobirama, and this time the paper turned into a glass container of waves.

-With the Real Naruto-

Naruto rushed Orochimaru, aiming to ending his life once and for all. He appeared behind the Snake Sennin and launched his knee into Orochimaru's back, almost breaking it. He activated his Sharingan and used Kamui and made a clone to go into the Kamui dimension to torture Orochimaru. He slammed his hands on the ground and seals shot towards Orochimaru's followers and the seals impacted with the barrier blocking their back before the seals burst through and covered the followers and disabled them as Naruto looked around at the followers and sent clones to retrieve them.

The blonde Jinchuuriki looked toward the forest and saw Shukaku. He made another clone to go assist the other clone fighting Shukaku. He went to go talk to Hiruzen as he pulled back his hood but left his mask up.

"I'm back old man." Naruto stated with a smile that no one could see.

"Well welcome back my boy." Hiruzen replied as the two gave each other a hug, I mean, who can blame them it is two people who see each other as family and they haven't seen each other for years.

"I fulfilled my promise, I came back when I got powerful." Naruto stated after they separated, getting a nod from Hiruzen but they were interrupted by the ANBU.

"Lord Hokage, are you alright?" The lead ANBU in tan robes asked while kneeling.

"Yes, thanks to my friend here." Hiruzen replied, getting the ANBU to look at Naruto.

"Who are you?" The ANBU asked.

"I'm just a friendly shinobi that showed up at the right time." Naruto replied with a smile, and the others that were around knew he did because both his eyes became upside-down U's, which reminded them of a particular shinobi.

-Somewhere in Konoha-

A masked shinobi sneezed, and had to listen to a fellow shinobi rant about things like 'hip eternal rivals' and 'unyouthfulness' as he gained a dark cloud above his head and a sweatdrop as he thought, "I wonder who is talking about me."

-Back with Naruto-

"I'm gonna go check on the village old man." Naruto stated as he jumped away.

"Who was that Lord Hokage?" The lead ANBU asked.

"That there was the hero of our village, now it was actually his fault he was the savior." Hiruzen replied, which got the ANBU thinking.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The ANBU asked, getting a nod.

Naruto was jumping through the village, seeing his clones cut down Suna Shinobi and Sound Shinobi as he also saw his fire titan shoot fire at the shinobi as well. He helped some of his clones by firing off a few jutsu. As he ran through the village, he ran across many Konoha Shinobi that looked upon him and the titan in shock, they could tell that the identical mystery shinobi through the village was this man's since they had the same body shape and clothes, but they knew nothing of the fire beast. He even ran across some of the most recent genin, in particular the Konoha 12, 12 new genin that just recently graduated, with 3 of them coming from a year before the 9 others. The genin he came across was team 10 and 8, he helped the 6 genin fend off some shinobi.

But after he made sure everything was fine, he ran to the forest that Shukaku was in so he could see what was taking so long. He arrived in the forest to see the Uchiha unconscious with his pink haired teammate against a tree with sand around her. The other teammate was also unconscious on a tree (third teammate of team 7 is Sai). He saw his two clones just evading the Biju.

"What is taking you guys so long?" Naruto shouted at his clones.

"Sorry boss, we were just trying to get Shukaku away from the genin." The clone replied, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Fine, but you could've just jumped and knocked the crazy kid on the noggin." Naruto replied with face palm.

The clones got sweatdrops as they looked at each other and they jumped and did exactly what Naruto said and knocked the crazy kid on the noggin. The Biju began to shout about not having enough time out in the sandbox, obviously referring to fact that it controls sand.

"Next time, don't take so much time and actually think." Naruto stated with a sweatdrop getting nods from the clones as they dispelled themselves.

He made another clone to heal the genin that Gaara absolutely owned. He quickly left them before they woke up and he jumped back to the village to see that his clones and the Konoha shinobi were rounding up the remaining foreign shinobi. The clones began to dispel after the Konoha Shinobi thanked them. He got back to Hiruzen and told him of what happened.

"My clones and your shinobi have finished defending the village from the foreign shinobi." Naruto reported.

"Amazing job Naruto," Hiruzen stated with a satisfied smile, "After this, do you want to show yourself to the villagers once more?"

"I think that would be a good idea, they should've had enough time to deal with their anger." Naruto stated, and in reality, the villagers have actually begun to miss the blonde, but not because they lost a way to deal with their anger.

The villagers have finally figured out that Naruto was not the Kyubi, and that he was just an innocent, young boy. They were waiting for the day he would return, especially the ones that chased him into the Forest of Death. Perhaps when he revealed himself, the villagers would apologize for all they did.

-1 hour later-

All the shinobi reported in, and luckily no lives were lost, at least on Konoha's side. Having Naruto there really helped the village, everyone that saw his clones knew this. Almost every Konoha shinobi faced a life or death situation and almost perished if it wasn't Naruto, he stopped any shinobi that would've killed a friendly. But know, everyone was gathered near the Hokage tower that was under the Hokage monument. The shinobi and villagers saw the Hokage on top of the building along with their savior.

Hiruzen gathered chakra into his throat and spoke so everyone could hear him, "Today we were invaded! But we did not fall! It was the Will of Fire of one of us that ignited the fire in all of us!" He put his hand out towards Naruto, "This young shinobi helped us all! He protected me and you, all of us experienced his heroic deeds! He defeated Orochimaru and the previous two Hokage!" That last statement got gasps out of everyone present, "When Orochimaru attacked me, he used a forbidden jutsu called Edo Tensei to bring back the Shodaime and Nidaime! But this shinobi defeated not only Orochimaru, but also the first two Hokage on his own! I sat there helpless as I saw his Will of Fire outshine my own! It is because of this that in 5 years, he will be my successor after he gains experience of leading! His name was Naruto…Uzumaki!" This made everyone's eyes widen, then they cheered.

Naruto was at a loss for words, everyone was cheering for him and welcoming him back so easily. He smiled as tears streamed from his eyes, he is one step closer to realizing his dream to become Hokage and making his family proud. Speaking of his family, he should go to the Namikaze Compound to get his grandfather's sword that the dragons and his father told him about.

Soon, everyone left to get to their own devices, but right now minor repair is the main focus. Naruto may have saved the people, but the village still experienced minor damages. So most people will focus on those damages while others did things they had to. Naruto of course just went to his family's compound.

The compound was surrounded by a barrier that rendered it invisible. The compound was located behind the Hokage Mountain in a forest. The barrier could be disabled using blood since he was made using blood seals, seals that could only be unlocked using someone's blood. So Naruto bit his thumb to draw blood then he wiped it on the barrier. An opening appeared and he saw the house, it wasn't too big because it was only holding Minato and Kushina, and they were hoping, Naruto. He walked into the house and just took a tour, the final room he explored was the armory because that was where his grandfather's sword, Ikazuchi, was.

He made his way to the armory and opened the Japanese-style doors to see walls full of weapons and a pedestal for Ikazuchi in the center of the room. The first thing he did was walk up to Ikazuchi, he was marveled by its beauty. The sheathe looked to be constructed by the gods themselves. The sheathe had a golden dragon running up and down the sides and the hilt had a dragon head for the pommel. Naruto picked it up and unsheathed it, the blade was yellow sapphire, most likely to complement the element of the Namikaze, Lightning, and by extension, Storm. He re-sheathed the blade and put it back on the pedestal.

He decided to walk around Konoha and help anyone that needs it. As he did walk through the village, he asked people if he could help, but they just always ended up saying they had it and he already did a lot. So because of this he decided to go talk with the Sandaime. He used the Hiraishin to flash to the Hokage office knowing his father laid seals there, but if he looked around he would have noticed all the villagers around had shocked faces.

When he flashed into the office, the occupant almost had a heart attack.

"Minato?" Hiruzen asked.

"Nope, still me old man." Naruto replied with a laugh, still with his mask on.

"You look so much like your father." Hiruzen commented.

"I've told him that myself." Naruto stated.

Hiruzen was shocked, "You've talked to him?"

"Yeah, I talked to him in my mindscape." Naruto said.

"Wow, even in death he surprises me." Hiruzen chuckled.

"Yeah, he does." Naruto stated.

"So what can I do for you my boy?" Hiruzen asked.

"Do you have any missions?" Naruto asked.

"You already want to start?" Hiruzen asked, "You just got back."

"I know, and it is better to start now then get too used to working alone." Naruto replied.

"True, well, we do have some missions, follow me." Hiruzen stated.

Hiruzen took Naruto to the mission assignment room. Naruto looked around for a little bit before Hiruzen spoke.

"Here we go," Hiruzen started, "We have some C-ranks, B-ranks, and A-ranks. What's your preference?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'll start with a C-rank, don't want to have unnecessary risks for others." Naruto stated with a chuckle.

Hiruzen chuckled as well, "Since we just had the Chunin Exams, we have high priority people that need help getting back to where they came from. Do you want one of those missions?"

"Sure, doesn't sound too difficult." Naruto replied.

Hiruzen handed Naruto the scroll, "Now comes the harder part, you need to find some people to help you." Hiruzen then pulled out some files, "These are files on active shinobi, look through and find some people."

Naruto looked through the files and found 3 people; Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Neji Hyuga. He handed the files to Hiruzen so he could look at his choices.

"These are good choices, Shikamaru and Choji are good allies and Neji gives good…vision I should say." Hiruzen deduced before he nodded, "I will send ANBU to go fetch them, in the meantime, please take a seat."

After five minutes, all three shinobi were standing in the mission room, with one of them wearing a brand new vest. Choji and Neji are still Genin but Shikamaru got promoted to Chunin. Naruto decided to speak before Hiruzen did.

"You guys have been called here to help give me experience, we are going on a C-rank to escort a high importance figure back to their home." Naruto told them, getting nods. "We will be heading out in 20 minutes, so pack for a week trip."

Naruto already alerted the person when he was waiting for his team. So after 20 minutes, all 5 people were waiting at the front gate. The important person they had to guard was none other than Tazuna.

"Alright Sir, are you prepared?" Naruto asked Tazuna.

"Yes shinobi-san." Tazuna replied.

"Please, call me Naruto." Naruto stated with a smile, still no one saw his actual smile, they just saw his eyes go into upside-down U's that indicated a smile.

"Okay Naruto." Tazuna replied with a smile.

Naruto turned to his team, "Shikamaru, since you're the main strategist you will remain in the center for quick decisions. Choji, you will remain to right side of Tazuna while I stick to the left side. And Neji, you will remain in the back and use your Byakugan to watch for bandits."

With that being said, Naruto and his team began to escort Tazuna back to Wave Country. Along the way, Naruto was always looking around to watch for bandits.

"Shikamaru-san," Tazuna said getting Shikamaru's attention, "Do you know anything about Naruto?"

"No sir, this is the first time I was even around him." Shikamaru replied.

"Interesting." Tazuna stated.

It was relatively quiet on the trip, with the occasional cough of course. All the others continuously spared glances at Naruto. It got to the point that Naruto was getting disturbed by it.

"Do you guys mind telling me why you all keep looking at me?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna replied, "We are just curious about you, I mean, you just came out of nowhere."

"I was in Konoha the entire time, just not where you could find me." Naruto commented.

After that, no one talked at all and they just walked in silence. Then they were attacked, getting a comment from Tazuna.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Tazuna asked himself.

The shinobi appeared to be from Oto, or sound. "Surround the client." Naruto ordered as he rushed the shinobi.

Naruto counted 5 Jonin-Level shinobi, each holding kunai in each hand. He seallessly created a shadow clone and both he and his clone made two **Lava Release: Rasengan** in each hand and each Rasengan found itself in an Oto Shinobi stomach. After each Naruto hit their target, the clone dispelled itself and Naruto appeared behind the shinobi and threw his right fist into the back of the shinobi's head. Once he finished the shinobi, he created a clone to go interrogate him as he walked back to his team and client.

Naruto's team was surprised by how he dispatched the five Jonin in 5 seconds flat. But Naruto knocked them from their stupor by telling them they had to continue. Before they actually began to start walking again, Naruto created 20 clones that created a perimeter.

They got to Wave to see that it was in ruins, Tazuna ran forward with tears in his eyes.

"NOOOOOO!" He desperately shouted.

Naruto created more shadow clones to search the destroyed village. His clones found two people, one boy and one woman, they brought these two to Tazuna.

"Tsunami! Inari!" Tazuna exclaimed.

Naruto made another clone to take his place, "I will search this area myself and look for indication of what happened."

Naruto vanished before anyone could say anything and looked around. He looked around and saw a man standing next to a building.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the robed man.

Said man turned around and Naruto saw his face, Raiga Kurosuki. "I gave them all a grand burial." He stated with a maniacal laugh.

"You're crazy Raiga." Naruto stated as he summoned Ikazuchi and unsheathed the great blade.

"So you want to challenge me? Okay…I'll humor you with a burial." Raiga stated as he rushed forward with the Kiba blades.

Naruto's yellow sapphire blade clashed with the Kiba blades and Lightning circles around them. Naruto kicks Raiga away and appears behind him and delivers a slash to Raiga's back. After blade met back, Naruto jumped and spun towards Raiga who tried to block Naruto's blade, but Ikazuchi smashed through the Kiba blades and Naruto landed in a three point landing before rushing Raiga away.

Raiga thrust his blades towards Naruto and lightning arced towards Naruto who just absorbed the lightning and blue lightning raced across Ikazuchi's blade. Naruto dashed through Raiga with his blade pointing forward, and Raiga fell to the floor soon after. But Raiga started getting back up and he slashed lightning towards Naruto who cut through the lightning and sent his own that fried Raiga's nervous system.

"You are a competent duelist, but I must end you." Naruto stated as he stabbed his blade downwards into a panicked Raiga, ending said swordsman.

Naruto picked up the Raiga blades and sealed them away before heading back to Tazuna and his team. He regretted having to break the news to Tazuna, but then he realized that he could revive them.

He sat down in the lotus position before he activated his Rinnegan and used Rinne Tensei to bring back everyone. The villagers awoke on the ground after Naruto brought them up before he used the jutsu. Naruto sat there as the villager woke up and began murmuring.

"Sir, are we dead?" One of the females asked.

"Not anymore, I gave you your lives back since they were taken so wrongfully." Naruto replied.

"Thank you sir." The same female stated.

"No problem, I am glad to have helped." Naruto stated honestly.

Naruto led the villagers to Tazuna, getting shocked faces from Tsunami and Inari.

"You guys are back!" Inari exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna fearfully asked.

"I regret to inform you that these people did die, but I brought them back using one of my jutsu." Naruto replied, getting shocked looks from his team and Tazuna and his family.

"I'm done trying to understand shinobi." Tazuna stated as he rubbed his head, "But thank you for what you have done, I can literally never repay you."

"You don't have to, I did this because I knew it was right. The only thing I ask is that we be partners when I become Hokage." Naruto stated with his eye smile.

"No problem, but can I ask a little favor?" Tazuna asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course, what is it?" Naruto replied.

"I guess during the attack, the bridge got destroyed over there, could you help us repair it?" Tazuna asked.

"Of course, I can easily do that." Naruto turned ninety degrees and made a shadow clone. "I need you to fix that bridge."

"Hai boss." The clone replied before jumping to the bridge and altering his seals before clapping his hands together and steel seemed to stem from the bridge and replace the destroyed bits and pieces. The clone then changed his seals back and dispelled himself.

"There you go Tazuna." Naruto stated with his eye smile again.

"…." Tazuna said.

"Naruto-san," Neji stated, "I think you broke the client." And after Neji said that statement, Tazuna fell backwards.

Naruto continued smiling, "It appears I did," Naruto began, "You guys can handle him right?" Naruto asked the villagers.

They all nodded simultaneously.

Naruto didn't lose his smile, "Great, it appears our mission is done."

As Naruto and his team began to walk away, Tsunami called Naruto's name, "Naruto-san, do you mind if we name the new bridge after you?"

Naruto smiled, "You are free to do what you want Tsunami-chan." Naruto replied, getting a blush from Tsunami.

Naruto and his team then set back to Konoha, running through the trees in silence. They made it back to Konoha in about 2 hours and went straight to the Hokage tower. They got permission from the secretary to enter the Hokage's office and they began to report their mission.

 **There is chapter 4, and I really do appreciate the reviews. It really helps me know if I'm doing the story right and if you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here guys and I hope you enjoy.**

After Naruto and his group gave their report, they went their own ways. Naruto went back to his cave and decided to train some more.

The first thing he did was limit himself again, this time to 20% of his original power. He also switched from using Lava Release to using Wood Release. For a month he trained in using pure Wood Release, creating jutsu and empowering past ones. Almost every day Naruto went up to get a mission to increase his standing with the world. Another limit he put on himself was no doujutsu or any other Kekkei Genkai, only using Wood Release. He also limited every jutsu he knows to one one-handed tiger seal. At the moment he is making a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu style.

Standing in the middle of the cave's training ground was Naruto. (I forgot to mention that Naruto's hair was as long as Madara's) He then sprang into action when 5 wood clones using 25% (While he is using 20%) power charged him. One clone dropped down on him with their leg, and Naruto grabbed that leg and threw the clone into another and duck under a right hook. Naruto grabbed the clone's wrist and pulled it down, breaking the clone's elbow and then kicking the clone in the gut. Naruto jumped over a left kick and kicked the clone in the head as he did a backflip. He grabbed another's fist and pulled in as he launched a fist into the clone's gut and threw the clone over himself and blocked a left kick with his right forearm and sent a left kick of his own into the side of the clone.

For a month, Naruto has been increasing his power by sparring clones that are using more power. Fair to say he took a few beatings. He used a Taijutsu style to develop his own. The style he took main inspiration from is the Ghost Kata, a style developed by Kaiden Nomura. It also uses factors from the Thousand Palm Style and the Tiger Style. These styles all incorporate ideas using speed from all three, evasion of the Ghost Kata, the quick ending of the Thousand Palm, and combos of the Tiger Style. Using these three styles, Naruto is basically invincible.

After the Chunin Exams, Naruto absorbed Shukaku, and he had to work on his chakra control again (I decided on this after I post the last chapter). With the presence of Shukaku, Naruto automatically gained Magnet Release and control of sand. Gaara didn't die because Naruto replaced Shukaku with a copy of Shukaku's chakra. Naruto did this on a whim and didn't know if he could do it. So basically Gaara lost Shukaku but retained his abilities.

His Kenjutsu is of similar technique, using speed, evasion, combos, and the quick end. His Kenjutsu his quite deadly considering it is using a sharp blade.

Some Wood Jutsu he has made include **Wood Style: Rasengan** , **Wood Release: Wood Dragon Bullets** , and **Wood Release: Defending Vines**. That last jutsu is similar to what Shukaku does for their Jinchuuriki, unlike how they use sand, the jutsu uses vines. The other jutsu are pretty self-explanatory. The amazing thing is Naruto only has to use half a tiger seal for the last two, and of course none for the Rasengan. The **Wood Release: Rasengan** is just a Rasengan that is made of wood but it release shards of wood into the target. The greater version, the **Wood Release: Rasenshuriken** , also creates a spiral of wood shards around the giant Rasengan base.

After cleaning up the training ground, Naruto went to go get his mission from the Hokage. But before that he went to get some food from the kitchen. Naruto got some large meat from the freezer and cut it into tiny bits. After that he went to get some lettuce and tomatoes along with some shrimp. He cut up the lettuce and tomatoes and cooked the meat and threw them into a bowl and ate it.

He got dressed in his attire consisting of a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a black mask connected that covered up to his nose, black ANBU pants with ANBU boots. He had Ikazuchi on his back and his black headband on his left arm. After getting dressed, he went up to the Hokage tower.

When he got there he saw Jiraiya of the Sannin looking out the window. Hiruzen addressed Naruto;

"Naruto my boy, this is Jiraiya, my student. You and him are to go find Tsunade so she can become the fifth Hokage. You are a prime candidate, but you must increase your political standing."

"I understand. When do we go?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya responded with a smile, "We leave in 30 minutes Naruto."

"Understood Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto replied.

Naruto used the title sensei, because despite not actually teaching any skills, Jiraiya is testing him for the Hokage position.

In thirty minutes, Jiraiya and Naruto were at the gate, getting their papers signed to leave. Before long, both shinobi were on their way to Tanzaku town, the last known place Tsunade was seen.

After the Chunin Exams, Naruto was able to skip all the pain-bearing tests for Genin and Chunin. He was able to become a Jonin right off the bat. He didn't wear the vest because he didn't find it comfortable, instead he came up with another sign to show his status. On his headband he has carved a circle around the leaf.

Jiraiya and Naruto have spent some quality time together as well. They have played some strategy games with Jiraiya getting owned, making said man cry anime tears. Other things include talking about Naruto's family, and just relaxing together. Jiraiya was basically a father to Naruto, despite the fact he was like a father to Minato, so technically Jiraiya is like his grandfather, but Naruto and Jiraiya are more like father and son. You would even think this because of how alike they are. Sometimes they play pranks on random people, they just laugh together and Jiraiya naturally acts like a father to Naruto. You can see the parental love in Jiraiya's eyes towards Naruto, Jiraiya also tends to be very protective of Naruto.

Tanzaku Gai was relatively close to Konoha so it didn't take long to get there. Halfway through the trip, Naruto sensed two large chakra signatures, with one almost as large as Shukaku but of course not quite.

He disregarded these signatures until they actually did something. After they reached Tanzaku town, they went to check into a hotel and Naruto sat in the room as Jiraiya went to go "search" for Tsunade. Naruto knew that Jiraiya was actually going to find random girls to get some "entertainment". Naruto in the meantime used his sensory to find Tsunade, but sensed the same two signatures from before on the other side of the door. Before they knocked, Naruto opened the door and stared at them.

Naruto said, "I don't want any." And shut the door.

The blue shinobi, Kisame Hoshigaki, released a sweatdrop and began to growl, "That gaki, how dare he treat us like girl scouts! I ought to remove his legs and torture him!" Kisame then removed Samehada from his back and smashed the door down.

Naruto was on the other side of the door, looking at the remains of the door, "You killed the door." He blankly stated, getting sweatdrops from Kisame and a larger sweatdrop from the already sweat-dropping Itachi.

Itachi thought, " _How did this happen to me_?"

"You dumb gaki, you dismissed us so easily." Kisame shouted, getting a neighboring inhabitant to shout.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" The neighbor shouted.

"Why are you sleeping in the middle of the day!?" Kisame shouted, getting a sweatdrop from Naruto.

" _I was going to ask that_." Naruto thought.

"Just shut up!" The neighbor continued shouting.

Kisame growled, "I'm gonna go shank that teme."

"I thought you guys were here for me?" Naruto stated while raising his hand.

"I'll get back to you gaki, I'm gonna go kill the teme." Kisame responded.

"Kisame, we can't afford to reveal ourselves." Itachi stated.

"But he is going to die." Kisame retorted.

"And someone could trace the murder back to us." Itachi responded.

Kisame growled again, "Why must you always stop me?"

"Because you're troublesome." Itachi stated, getting a sneeze from every Nara in Konoha.

Naruto was just laughing in the background, getting a shout from Kisame, "What are you laughing at!?"

"You guys are supposed to be intimidating but you guys are clowns." Naruto stated while he laughed then wheezed.

Kisame charged Naruto and did a downwards slash on Naruto who spun out of the way while still laughing. The shark-man growled and did a horizontal slash towards Naruto who ducked, still laughing. Naruto jumped over Samehada after Kisame swung at him again, and even sat on Samehada, getting a gasp from Kisame.

"How are you sitting on Samehada?" Kisame asked, while Itachi too was gasping.

"I tamed it with my chakra." Naruto stated while still laughing, but was calming down. "You guys really are clowns."

Kisame threw Naruto off of Samehada and tried to hit Naruto again but Naruto caught Samehada in his left hand. "Why do you still try? Samehada is used to shred and it is fond of me so it won't shred, not only are you a clown but you are unintelligent." Naruto stated with a chuckle.

Kisame tried to kick Naruto only for Naruto to jump out of the window and land on the ground, tempting the two shinobi to follow him. They did follow Naruto and Naruto led them to the plains around Tanzaku. After Naruto stopped, Kisame charged Naruto who ducked under Samehada. After Naruto ducked, he sent a right hook towards Kisame's gut and hit connected. After Kisame bent over from the punch, Naruto kicked him in the face with his left foot. After Kisame was kicked was, Itachi said " **Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu** ".

Naruto put his right hand into the half tiger seal and spewed out a large wave of water in the form of **Water Release: Great Water Annihilation** and the water met the fire and put it out, the water was at least 3 times bigger than the fireball. Naruto appeared behind Itachi and sent a kick to his face, and Itachi tried to grab Naruto's flying foot, but soon found out it wasn't a good idea because the foot hit Itachi's hand and didn't put up any resistance, therefore the foot smashed into Itachi's head, almost causing a concussion.

Kisame used the water from Naruto's jutsu and used the **Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique** , going through the hand signs Tiger → Ox → Dragon → Hare → Dog → Bird → Rat → Clone seal → Dragon → Ram, and made 10 sharks that shot towards Naruto. Said blonde just punched the shark and used the same jutsu using just the half tiger seal. Naruto sent 30 sharks towards Kisame who struggled to dodge the sharks, and ended up getting hit by 20 of the sharks. After the jutsu, Kisame was bleeding from the legs, arms, and chest while Samehada was away from Kisame who tried to get to the sword, but Naruto was faster and grabbed Samehada.

Naruto got used to the feeling of Samehada, and dashed towards Kisame and brought the sword down on him and shredded Kisame. The shark-man was dead, and Itachi was walking away from the broken trees holding his stomach just to see Kisame get killed. He tried to escape, but Naruto appeared in front of him with Samehada on his back and his fist in Itachi's stomach. Naruto placed his hand on Itachi and placed a paralysis seal on him and a chakra seal on him as well. He altered the seals on his body to activate his Mangekyou Sharingan to put Itachi in his pocket dimension of Kamui. After getting Itachi in his pocket dimension, Naruto locked away his Sharingan (his own, not Itachi's).

After a little bit, Jiraiya showed up with concern written on his face, "What happened Naruto?"

"Oh just a little duel with the Akatsuki." Naruto stated with calmness, while Jiraiya stared at him with wide eyes.

"What!?" Jiraiya exclaimed, "How did you beat them?"

"I just beat them around." Naruto replied, still with indifference.

"How can you say that like it is no big deal? They are S-Ranked Shinobi!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto used his pinky to pick some wax out of his ears, "Can you stop shouting? I have been training since I was 5."

"Who has been training you? They couldn't have been human." Jiraiya asked.

He is somewhat right, Naruto wasn't really trained by humans, rather by books, Kyubi, and the progenitors of chakra. "That is for me to know, and no one else to."

Jiraiya pouted, "Why won't you tell me?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "Classified info."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Okay then, let's get back to the hotel."

When they got to the room, Jiraiya saw the broken door and broken window.

Naruto stated with a chuckle, "Don't ask."

Jiraiya chuckled as well until Naruto put his hand in the half tiger seal and a new door was made and when Naruto put his hand where the window would be and the window was fixed.

"What was that!?" Jiraiya shouted.

The neighbor shouted again, "For the love of Kami, shut up!"

"Who was that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Grumpy neighbor." Naruto replied. "And that was Wood Release and Fuinjutsu, you should know it."

"W-Wood R-Release?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yup." Naruto replied without hesitation. "And I don't feel like explaining how I have it."

"Okay then…" Jiraiya began before Naruto interrupted him.

"I found Tsunade." Naruto stated, getting another gasp.

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"She is gambling," Naruto stopped to point where, "Over there to be precise."

"How do you know?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sensory." Naruto simply replied.

Jiraiya was done being prepared, what was next? The Sharingan? The Rinnegan? Little does he know he is right. They both went to the casino to find her, and didn't take too long since there was a loud explosion and a large variety of profanity. Naruto looked to Jiraiya who shook his head. They went to the area of destruction and found a blonde female with a green haori. Along with her was a woman with a dark blue robe holding a pig with a worried look and sweatdrop.

"That is totally her." Jiraiya stated while holding his forehead with his right hand.

Naruto sweatdrop as he looked at her, "That is one of the Sannin? I guess I shouldn't be surprised," he looked at Jiraiya, "you are a pervert, Orochimaru is a pedophile, and I guess it is only right the big three have a light-tempered gambler."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "You know, that big mouth of yours will be the death of you."

"I don't plan on dying any time soon." Naruto replied with a shrug.

Jiraiya shook his head and went over to Tsunade, "Are you going to pay for that, Tsunade-hime?"

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked with a shocked look. "How did you find me?" Jiraiya just responded by pointing his thumb over his shoulder to Naruto. Tsunade just scoffed, "How did a child like him find me?"

Jiraiya responded with, "I'll have you know, he defeated two S-Ranked shinobi."

"Him?" Tsunade asked pointing at Naruto, getting a nod from Jiraiya, "I doubt he could hurt a fly." She responded with a scoff.

"I don't take kindly to people talking down on me baa-chan." Naruto stated with his finger in his air.

The air became cold as Tsunade began to glare at Naruto, "Baa-chan?"

"Yup, if you're as old as Ero-sennin here, then you must be old." Naruto stated with his eyes closed while getting a "hey!" from Jiraiya.

"I'll show you old, meet me outside." Tsunade growled.

In five minutes you could find Naruto and Tsunade standing in the street, with the latter glaring at Naruto who was picking out his ear with his pinky. The symbolic tumbleweed rolled across the street, getting a sweatdrop from Naruto.

"Where did that come from?" Naruto asked out loud, getting sweatdrops from Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune Kato, Tsunade's apprentice, even the pig that was being held dropped a sweat.

"Get ready to get pummeled gaki!" Tsunade yelled as she charged Naruto.

As soon as Tsunade's fist was about to impact Naruto's forehead, Naruto put his finger in front of her fist, stopping it in place.

"One second. I'm taking it as you don't want to become Hokage?" Naruto asked, snapping Tsunade out of her stupor, as well as the others, no one has ever blocked a punch from Tsunade, especially with their finger.

"So that is what you bakas came here for. Of course, striving to become Hokage is the dream of an idiot. They die for no reason." Tsunade replied.

Naruto gained an angry expression, "Without them, you wouldn't be here. How many times have you been saved by a Hokage or one striving to be one. Would you say the same if Dan or Nawaki were here?" Naruto asked, long since the two fighters separating.

Tsunade got even angrier, "Don't you dare speak of them! They were stupid, even if they lived they would've died protecting that stupid village!" Tsunade shouted before she found her breath gone.

Naruto just punched Tsunade in the gut, "I will not let you talk down on those stronger than you! Maybe you should have died in their place, at least they wouldn't have drowned themselves in booze after you died. They would move on in your memory!"

Tsunade just stood there, she realized what Naruto said was true, she was weak. But who wouldn't be after losing everything?

Naruto seemingly read her mind, "You didn't lose everything! You had your sensei, Jiraiya, Shizune! I am the one who lost more than you! I lost my family before I met them, I was damned with a burden most men couldn't bear! And here you are complaining about losing just two people! At least I have the strength to know my family would want me to become strong, they trusted me to protect what they did!" Naruto paused, catching his breath, "Hashirama-sama's will was wasted on you! You became a drunk hag who runs from her problems! You had a village who loved you, individual people who would give anything for you! Jiraiya cared for you and you dismissed him, Hiruzen-sama cared for you like a daughter and you had the niece of your lover! What did I have!? I had just the Hiruzen and a village who scorned me! I didn't meet Jiraiya-sensei until just recently!"

Tsunade couldn't do anything but sit there and reflect on what Naruto said. He was right, she ran from all her problems and didn't look back. Her grandfather would be disappointed in her. She was known as the princess of Konoha and she just thought she had nothing when she actually had everything.

"Now fight me. That is what we came out here for." Naruto stated while getting into the Shukaku Style, with his legs slightly bent and his right arm close to the chest and his left arm slightly extended.

Tsunade seemed to be rejuvenated and jumped to her feet and got into a basic brawling stance. She launched herself at Naruto and brought her right leg down on him. Naruto caught her right leg and brought his right elbow down on her shin, nearly breaking it, after which he threw her to the side. She got up and nursed her shin before Naruto jumped at her himself and brought her hands up to block Naruto's right leg, but she quickly learned it was a bad idea. Naruto's strength was like 20 clones of her combined, maybe more. Her blocking the kick nearly broke both her arms, if they didn't already break her arms, but the least she could say was she could not feel her arms. Naruto jumped at her again and slightly jumped and brought his right foot down in a diagonal kick. Tsunade ducked under the kick before trying to punch Naruto but Naruto vanished before she could and she felt his fist slam into her back.

Tsunade found herself all the way down the street, and had extreme trouble getting up. Naruto began walking towards her and she got to her knees.

When Naruto was near she began talking, "I apologize…for everything. You were right, I was acting like a spoiled brat and I disregarded everything I had." Tsunade said this as she looked at Naruto's feet. "I will come back to become Hokage, and I will perform to the best of my ability. Despite knowing you out power me easily, I can tell Hiruzen-sensei is only doing this because you require something else before you become Hokage." She reached into her shirt, "I want you to have this necklace, you deserve it."

"I accept your apology, though I admit I came across too harsh. I'm glad you will be coming back to serve the village once more." Naruto replied with a smile and grabbed the green crystal that she handed to him.

"Well let's get back to Konoha. Shizune!" She shouted to Shizune who approached her, "Get our stuff together, we are going to Konoha."

All four shinobi and pig were on their way back to the strongest Shinobi village for one of them to become Hokage, and sadly it is not the pig. It took them about 3 hours to get back by going at a shinobi's pace. As they walked through the village gates, people began murmuring various things. They soon reached the Hokage tower and walked to the Hokage's office. When they walked through, they came to see the old Kage reading a notorious orange book with a stream of blood coming from his left nostril.

Naruto whispered to Tsunade, "It is a good thing you are replacing him."

Tsunade just sweat-dropped in response.

The old man than recognized the 5 new presences, "Ah, Tsunade-chan, it is good to see you are back." Hiruzen stated as he got up and went to hug Tsunade.

"I'm happy to see you too sensei." Tsunade replied with a smile.

"I suppose Naruto or Jiraiya told you why I needed you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah, you need a new Hokage to take your place." Tsunade replied, "I accept the responsibility of being Hokage sensei."

"Great, I'm happy you accepted it, at least until Naruto gets enough experience." Hiruzen stated.

Hiruzen then called an ANBU to gather the council so they could learn of his replacement. The ceremony took place the day after, with Tsunade having her coronation above the village on top of the Hokage tower. The day of the coronation, there was also a feast to celebrate the return of the princess of Konoha, the last Senju, at least, the last anyone knows. Against everyone's knowledge, Naruto is a Senju as well as an Uchiha. Minato was an Uchiha by his father being Minato. Kushina was a Senju by being the granddaughter of Hashirama, meaning Tsunade was Naruto's cousin. After Tsunade was brought to the village, Naruto was on a 5 week break, so he could train for that time.

Naruto's training was focused on gaining full control of an element. With thousands of clones, Naruto achieved this for each element and sub-element. By the last day of the five weeks, Naruto mastered each element he knew to a degree that he didn't even need hand seals and could just control the element he wanted. His mastery of the elements allowed for ingenuity and quick techniques. Naruto didn't even really need jutsu, he could just recreate the jutsu by molding the element into whatever the jutsu is. This also allowed for a lower level of Nintaijutsu. Opposed to true to Nintaijutsu, Naruto just used the element to follow his movements. Nintaijutsu is used by coating the body in the element.

But Naruto was on his way to receive a new mission. He arrived to see Tsunade behind the desk with steam coming from her ears.

"This cursed paperwork!" Tsunade shouted as she smashed the desk.

"Wrong time?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked up and released a sweatdrop, "No…actually…I'm glad you're here. I need you to go on a mission to The Land of Snow."

"Who am I going with?" Naruto asked.

"Your partners include Jonin Kakashi Hatake, and genin Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Tsunade answered.

"Understood Hokage-sama. When do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Genins Sakura and Sasuke are watching a movie due to a prerequisite to the mission. After that Jonin Kakashi will meet up with them, you are to meet with them as well and finish the movie with them." Tsunade answered once more.

"Hai." Naruto stated as he kneeled and vanished.

He got to the movie theater and he was told to watch the movie with actress Yukie Fujikaze. In the viewing room, he found the genin sitting on the ceiling. He decided to walk up the wall to meet them. He sat down behind them and got their attention with a 'hey'. Both genin were surprised by the sudden voice behind them and looked behind them to see Naruto.

Sakura whispered first, "Aren't you the one who saved us from Gaara?"

Naruto noticed Sasuke's scowl and replied, "Yes, I was told I was to go on this mission with you two."

"Were you told anything more than us?" Sakura asked.

"We have to defend that actress there." Naruto pointed to the screen at Princess Gale.

"Really?" Sakura excitedly asked.

"Yup, that is why we had to watch this, to get ready for her. We have to defend her in the Land of Snow." Naruto replied.

Sakura was practically glowing at this statement and Sasuke spoke up, "This mission is stupid."

Naruto raised a brow, "Perhaps, but aren't D-ranks stupid as well?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke chuckled, "You got that right."

Sakura then got curious, "Are you new here…"

"…Naruto." Naruto informed her.

"Naruto. I haven't seen you before the Chunin Exams." Sakura finished.

Naruto smirked, "I've lived in the village all my life, but I just lived in the darkness."

Sasuke then got curious, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't live within the village, rather…on the outside you may say. I don't prefer to tell where exactly." Naruto replied, noticing the scowl of Sasuke.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves since we are just meeting you? Naruto." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sounds good, I'll start. My name is Naruto, I didn't really grow up with a last name. I don't really like last names, they give an identity that isn't yours. But my likes include training, animals, and cooking. I don't dislike cruelty, arrogance, and traitors. I dream to become the Hokage." Naruto informed.

Sakura then spoke next, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like…" she looked at Sasuke with a giggle, "I dislike Ino-pig, and my dreams include..." she looked at Sasuke again with a giggle.

Naruto rubbed his forehead, " _Great, a fangirl_."

Kurama spoke up, " **Just be glad you didn't have any. I have many bad memories of them.** "

Naruto raised his eyebrow, " _You had fangirls_?"

" **Yes, I was actually really popular with the vixens**." Kurama replied.

Sasuke then spoke, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything, and I dislike basically everything but most of all sweets, them devils. My dream isn't really a dream, more of an ambition. I will avenge my family and restore it's honor."

" _God, an avenger_." Naruto thought, "If I may, Sakura, you might want to get out of that fangirl mindset. It will get you killed, I can tell that Sasuke prefers a girl that can handle themselves. And you Sasuke, that avenger attitude won't get you anywhere. Vengeance will blind you and will get you nowhere. True power stems from the desire to protect." Naruto told them, getting mixed reactions.

" _Itachi told me to hate him, to despise him to get power to kill him. Perhaps Naruto is right, my hate has only weakened me. I got defeated by that green demon so easily. I depend on my Sharingan too much. I might as well give others a chance._ " Sasuke thought.

" _He is right, I have almost died so many times already because I was depending on Sasuke-kun. I need to prove I don't need others to save me._ " Sakura thought.

Naruto then thought to himself, " _Great, I have steered them off their paths into a better one_."

"Thank you Naruto-san, you are right. I can't depend on others to save me all the time." Sakura told him.

Sasuke sighed, "You are right, I can tell on my path that I was following that I would've died."

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad you see. Now let's continue the movie."

After the movie was finished, they left the theater and sat outside next to a poster advertising the movie they just watched. They sat there for at least an hour before Sakura spoke up.

"I am still not used to Sensei's tardiness." Sakura said as she rubbed her face.

"If there is one thing I know about the man is that he is tardy but really cares for his allies." Naruto said as he read his book.

Both genin were eerily reminded of their sensei as they looked at Naruto.

"What are you reading Naruto-san?" Sakura asked as she didn't recognize the book.

"Just a book I wrote based on the theory of chakra natures, I am just reading over it and revising." Naruto replied as he found a mistake and corrected it.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "But isn't there already books on that?"

"Of course, where do you think I learned from?" Naruto asked, "I'm just making my own book, it goes into complete detail. Like how it feels, what each does, how they interact with one another."

"You speak as if you can use each nature, but you couldn't be at least my age." Sasuke retorted.

"I trained all my life to master all aspects of the shinobi arts. I know practically everything. Also, you'll find many people who are younger than you and also stronger." Naruto replied, still not looking up from his book.

Sasuke looked to be in conflict, "Do you mind giving me some pointers in Fire Release?" He asked.

"I don't mind, it is actually one of my favorite natures. What do you have issues with?" Naruto replied then asked.

"I don't really have the control I would like. My control usually slips as I use the jutsu." Sasuke stated, seemingly aggravated as he confessed his weakness.

"Did you father ever have you train in your affinity or did he just have you do the jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"He just taught the jutsu," Sasuke replied slowly and was about to ask how he knew his dad trained him.

"I know your father trained you because you are the son of Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the military police, one of the few Mangekyou holders, clan head of the Uchiha. It is only common sense that he trained you in something." Naruto replied, getting wide eyes from Sasuke and a confused look from Sakura.

Sakura was about to speak but was interrupted by Sasuke, "How do you know my father had a Mangekyou?"

"You'll come to know I know a lot." Naruto replied, not going into detail, "But a way to train your affinity is to practice transferring the properties of your chakra into objects such as leaves." He said as he caught a leaf and burned it.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I converted my chakra into fire chakra and transferred it into the leaf," he replied as he caught yet another leaf and handed it to Sasuke, "Here, you try." Little do they know, Naruto was making trees on the buildings which was where the leaves came from.

Sasuke tried to transfer fire chakra into the leaf, but was unsuccessful in his endeavors, he was about to speak but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Most shinobi don't work with their affinities until they are chunin and it usually takes years to learn." Naruto stated.

"Then how are you so proficient with it?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's say I have a cheat technique that lets me learn things quicker, and I can't teach you because it is a very chakra-taxing jutsu." Naruto informed.

Sakura then spoke up, "What is a Mangekyou?"

Sasuke replied, "It is an evolved version of the Sharingan obtained from dire situations."

Kakashi then decided to arrive and spoke up, surprising Sakura and Sasuke, "It turns out you are already teaching my genin things Naruto-san."

"Hai Kakashi-san, though they should already know it." Naruto replied with an eye smile that resembled the one-eyed Jonin as if he was a clone of him.

"To be fair it is a Chunin skill." Kakashi replied.

"To be fair, I believe they are already Chunin-material." Naruto retorted almost instantly, still looking at his book making Kakashi wonder if this was how people felt about him reading his books as he talked.

"And how do you know that Naruto-san?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can just feel it, just like the horses coming up now." Naruto said as horses burst through the gate right by them almost instantly. "And there is our mission." He said as he got up from the box he was sitting on and he put his book away.

The four shinobi followed the twenty-something horses with Naruto jumping to the front next to actress Yukie Fujikaze. He ran next the actress for at least five minutes until the female noticed Naruto eye-smiling at her.

"Hello ma'am, it appears you are running. Do you require assistance?" Naruto asked, freaking the lady out.

"Who are you?" Yukie asked while looking at him skeptically.

"Naruto, but the real question is why are you hiding your real name." Naruto whispered to her after getting closer, shocking her.

"What do you mean? My name is Yukie Fujikaze." She replied.

Naruto kept his eye-smile, "I can tell you're lying, your hands began to shake along with your left upper eye lid. We can talk about that later, because you are about to meet a fence."

And true to his word, Yukie smacked face first into a fence and hit the floor.

"I have to take you back to your director, I have a mission to complete and you won't ruin my record." Naruto stated as he grabbed her hand to pick her up.

"I won't go back, I can't go to the Land of Snow." She replied.

The others seemed to have lost them, as there were no other horses.

"I have learned that it is best not to run from things. Your father wouldn't want you to avoid your kingdom, especially with your uncle terrorizing it." Naruto stated.

"You know nothing about me!" She shouted.

"Actually, quite the opposite. I know more about you than you know yourself. You have nightmares about fire, water, mirrors, and your father's words still linger. He trusted you to help all he cared for. Would you really lay all that to waste because of your own fears. Your people are suffering, your uncle is hurting your kingdom and people." Naruto replied, "Now, Koyuki Kazahana," Naruto extended his hand, "let me help you relieve your nightmares and overcome this obstacle." He said with a smile hidden under his mask.

Koyuki began to cry, "Okay, you're right I have been running from my fears. But no longer, I will confront this, but only if you help me." She began to open up to the blonde because he only spoke truths and he only radiated a caring feeling, he made her feel as if everything was alright, and maybe it would be.

"As long as I live, I will help you because I promise. And I never break my promises because that is my nindo, my ninja way." Naruto replied with his hand extended and his thumb in the air and a smile on his face, and Koyuki noticed his mask was down and she could see that he really did want to help her.

She then hugged the blonde and his head was consequently shoved into the valley known as her breasts, basically suffocating the blonde and she seemingly noticed and pulled away, "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!" She squeaked out.

"It's okay Koyuki-chan." He replied with a smile on his face, laughing inside at her blush.

Naruto then led Koyuki to his team and they took her to the set that the director was in. And they saw they were packing up to move the stuff onto a boat. Kakashi was talking with the director as Naruto was speaking with Koyuki. Sasuke and Sakura were just sitting in chairs, not knowing what to do. At some point three other actors walked up to just talk as well, Sakura then fangirled at the sight of one of the actors, Michy who plays as Sukeakuro in the Princess Gale movies, although she quickly regained her composure to not get embarrassed in front of "Sasuke-kun", some habits die hard.

After everything was packed up, everyone got onto the boat and got some rest. Around the next morning they were up to film some portions of the movie, and Koyuki's performance was greater than normal. This was most likely caused by Naruto's talk with her, she seems to be able to display emotions even greater, and didn't need to use eye drops like she usually had to. Everyone on the set was stunned by her performance, except Naruto anyways, he was just smiling under his mask. The next morning the crew saw they were heading for a glacier, and the director got an idea to film here.

"This movie is going to change everything!" The director exclaimed as everyone was just waking up. "Fool," He yelled to his assistant, "Look at this perfect location, how can we not shoot here? When things like this happen we say "the Movie God has descended!" Everyone prepare to disembark!" The Director continued.

After they prepared the filming equipment, they were ready to film (duh). (I don't really want to describe the scene, so if you're able you should watch the movie.)

After the mountain of ice exploded and three snow shinobi appeared, the cast began to ran but continued filming with the insistence of the director. The Konoha shinobi squared off with the Snow shinobi and everything was quiet until Naruto thrust his hands forwards and water rushed the Snow shinobi. The others jumped into action, with Sasuke firing off a **Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu** towards the Snow shinobi.

Naruto adjusted his seals to allow use of Ice Release in place of Wood Release. He clapped his hands together and a dragon of ice sprouted from the ground and rushed the main shinobi, Nadare Rōga. Halfway on its course to Nadare, two smaller dragons split off and rushed the other Snow shinobi. All three Snow shinobi were surprised to see an Ice release jutsu, a real one. The ones they used were knock-offs and they knew this. But they were being attacked by a real Ice Release jutsu. Nadare dodged the dragon after him, but his partners weren't so fortunate and they were both hit in the center of their chest.

Naruto used an Ice Shunshin and appeared behind Nadare and poked his shoulder and Nadare turned just to be hit square in the face. Nadare felt like he was just felt like he was hit by a Biju. After Naruto hit Nadare, said Snow shinobi flew into Kakashi's fist and Naruto was in the air ready to drop kick him.

Naruto saw Sakura was grabbed by Nadare's big teammate's gauntlet, and thought that it would be a good addition to his collection. Our blonde appeared next to Mizore, the big teammate, and threw a fair right fist into Mizore's ribs making the big man spit up blood. After the punch, Naruto grabbed the cable that was retracting back to the gauntlet and begun spinning Mizore before he slammed the man into the ground. After he wedged the man into the ground, he yanked the gauntlet from Mizore's arm. He looked to Sasuke had defeated the female teammate. As he looked around, he got the feeling he had to kick backwards, and he followed his instincts considering they were always right. Naruto's foot was implanted into Mizore's gut with Mizore's fist just above his head. Naruto grabbed the extended limb and threw the man into the ocean.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the pinkette, getting a blush from said female.

"Yes I am Naruto-kun." Sakura replied.

"You go check with Sasuke-san while I go assist Kakashi." Naruto ordered.

"Hai!" Sakura shouted as she jumped to Sasuke.

Naruto jumped up to Kakashi who was still fighting an injured Nadare. He jumped over Kakashi who felt Naruto's presence and Naruto kicked Nadare in the face and ducked when Kakashi jumped over him. When Kakashi rushed Nadare, said Jonin gripped his wrist after going through the hand signs Ox → Rabbit → Monkey and chirping was heard. Naruto realized this was the Chidori and saw it in action. Nadare dodged Kakashi by jumping over him, but found a great pain in his back as he was facing the copy-nin, after he landed on the ground after going about 20 meters, he looked to see it was Naruto who kicked him.

Nadare was getting angry at the hooded blonde and went through the hand signs Ram → Bird → Monkey → Horse → Snake → Dog for **Ice Release: One Horned White Whale**. The giant white whale was descending upon the shinobi and Naruto jumped to meet it, and he grabbed it's singular horn and tossed it away, shocking everyone there.

" _He just tossed that giant whale like it was nothing_." Was the common thought of everyone there.

Naruto hit the ground and clapped his hands together and snow circled Nadare as ice crawled up Nadare's legs. The Snow shinobi began to freak out as he lost feeling in his legs, and began to lose himself as Naruto walked through the circling snow.

"Stay away!" Nadare shouted.

Naruto just threw his hand forward and a spike of ice shot forward with it, and it stopped just in front of Nadare's face. "Tell me what Doto plans to do." Naruto commanded, leaving no room to argue.

"He wants to take the Hex Crystal from Princess Koyuki." Nadare replied without hesitation.

"Does he have any more of you guys?" Naruto asked, getting a nod.

"We are the only ones he uses." Nadare responded.

"Good job, now was that really that hard?" Naruto asked as he raised his hand and a block of ice knocked out Nadare.

Naruto removed the ice from Nadare's feet and bound the man before sealing him in a stasis seal. Naruto and his team joined the crew on the boat and they began to sail to the Land of Snow.

 **-Dark Room-**

In a dark room, Mizore and his female teammate, Fubuki, were reporting to their leader, Doto. Doto was noticeably angered, as he was throwing things away.

Doto was just told his top shinobi was captured and told the enemy his plans. He almost killed his two remaining shinobi for bringing this information.

"Doto-sama, they had a new ninja that used Ice Release better than any of us could and we didn't even stand a chance." Fubuki informed.

Mizore spoke next, "That boy dominated me in Taijutsu, I couldn't do anything."

"You guys were weak!" Doto retorted, "I trained you personally, yet you failed to take out a boy!?"

Mizore and Fubuki spoke simultaneously, "We apologize Doto-sama!" they said as they were on their knees.

"You failed. I will deal with this pest myself." Doto said as he left to get suited up.

 **-Back with Naruto and co.-**

Naruto was talking with Koyuki in her room about the Hex Crystal and Koyuki just handed it to him. Naruto inspected the crystal, and noticed something about it.

"I believe this isn't just a crystal, I believe it is a power source. Perhaps to some sort of generator." Naruto thought out loud.

Koyuki's eyes widened, "That makes sense, I remember my father speaking about a generator that would bring back spring."

"Perhaps we'll find the generator on our journey." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Maybe." Koyuki replied.

Naruto and Koyuki then felt an explosion, and they went to someplace on the train they could see what happened. They saw that part of the train was derailed and an army of men were rushing down a hill with weapons drawn and large shuriken flying overhead. Naruto jumped out of the train and threw his hands into the air and a wall of ice rose with his arms. He created two Ice Shadow clones, and ordered them to rush the army. He rushed along with his clones and was using fire jutsu left and right, and Sasuke was staring in astonishment, he now knew he made the right choice asking for help.

Naruto then felt a presence charge Koyuki and Koyuki's chakra signature was beginning to fade. As he ran to the train he saw some people armed with weapons, led by Sandayū Asama, Koyuki's advisor and secret servant of her family. Naruto made it to the train and saw Doto holding Koyuki over his shoulder and the man was boarding an airship. Naruto ran after Doto and boarded the fleeing ship. The blonde jumped and landed on the airship while sticking on with chakra. He quickly made his way to the room where he felt Doto's signature and found the man and Koyuki tied up.

"Is that how you do things here? Kidnapping females?" Naruto asked with a glare.

"How did you get on here boy?" Doto asked, with the Samurai in the room pointing their swords at Naruto.

"That's beside the point, I am here to get Koyuki." Naruto replied while raising his hands, and the Samurai began to grip their throats. "It is an amazing how many things you can do with blood while it is in the body." Naruto stated.

Naruto had altered his seals to allow use of Blood Release as well as Ice Release.

"How are you doing that boy?" Doto asked, seemingly freaked out.

"That is for me to know and for you not to old man." Naruto replied with a smirk under his mask.

"I'm not an old man!" Doto shouted.

"Yes you are old man, look at you. You have wrinkles." Naruto stated as he dismissively waved his hand.

"Why you!" Doto shouted as he charged Naruto.

"Lesson one for shinobi, don't fall prey to your emotions. Also lesson two, don't underestimate shinobi younger than you." Naruto stated as Doto got right in front of him with his fist extended.

Naruto bent backwards under the fist and brought his right leg up and wedged it into Doto's gut, making the man spit blood. After Naruto released his leg, he jumped and threw yet another kick towards Doto's face and it hit right in his mouth. Doto fell backwards and spit more blood out as well as few teeth. He got angry again and pulled out a tanto and charged Naruto. Naruto pulled out his own sword that he made while training, (just imagine Sasuke's sword) and blocked Doto's strike with a horizontal block. He released the blade lock and swung his sword at Doto's gut, creating a deep cut in Doto's abdomen.

"And you called your shinobi weak. It only makes sense they were because you were." Naruto said as he looked away from Doto.

"Arrgh!" Doto shouted and charged Naruto again, but his time Naruto put away his sword and smacked Doto's hand away before launching a palm strike full of Ice Chakra right into Doto's chest. The Ice Chakra began to freeze Doto's chest and he began to freak out.

"Stop shouting you pansy." Naruto calmly said while he walked to Doto.

"You damn boy!" Doto shouted.

"You going to do anything about it?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Doto tried to get up only to get kicked where he was froze, shattering his chest where his heart was. Doto was now dead, and heartless.

"…" Koyuki couldn't find any words for what just happened.

"I told you I would protect you Koyuki-chan." Naruto said after he pulled down his mask so she could see his smile.

Koyuki began to shed tears and hugged Naruto as soon as she was free. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I thought I was going to die."

"Not on my watch." Naruto replied, still with his smile.

They sat in each other's arms while Koyuki cried and Naruto comforted her.

"We should get going, we don't want to worry everyone." Naruto said as he rose and reached his hand out while his other hand pulled up his mask.

After Koyuki got up, Naruto picked her up bridal style and ran to the back of the airship and jumped off onto the ground before running in the direction of the train. When they got there, they saw the train was blocked by stones, and the Samurai that charged Doto's forces were on the ground, dead. They noticed one person in particular, Sandayū Asama. Koyuki began to cry at this sight, and Naruto placed her down as he walked to Sandayū and noticed he was still alive.

"Hello Naruto-san, thanks for saving Princess Koyuki." Sandayū said, "Please protect her, since I can't do it anymore."

"Don't speak like that old man, shinobi aren't only good for destruction. We can also heal." Naruto said as his hands began to glow green and he placed his hands over Sandayū.

Sandayū could feel his life restoring and he could breathe again, "Thank you again Naruto-san. I thought I was going to die."

"Well, the lesson of this is to not underestimate shinobi." Naruto said with a smile.

"Definitely Naruto-san." Sandayū replied with a smile.

Naruto and the crew then continued on their way after Naruto moved the stone out of his way to the surprise of his team. They continued to film along the way, and Koyuki enjoyed her experience and went with Sandayū and Naruto to the generator her father built. Naruto told her to put the crystal in a slot that came up as soon as Naruto said that.

When the crystal was placed in the slot, a screen appeared and the screen showed Koyuki's father speaking to her. After her father finished speaking, the generator began to glow before releasing a wave of energy and the snow began to melt when the energy passed over it. As this happened, Naruto placed his hand on Koyuki's shoulder and she placed her hand on top of his. They sat like that for a minute before she hugged Naruto as close to her as possible (Naruto's training has made him taller as well just to say, he is about 5'6" and I'm going to say Koyuki is about 5'5"). Koyuki released him for a smile while before she closed the distance between their faces and connected their lips. Naruto at first was surprised, but just followed the flow.

They separated once more and just continued hugging for 5 more minutes. After they sat in each other's embrace, they walked back to Sandayū who was blushing and had blood coming from his left nostril. Koyuki noticed this and smacked the old man upside the head.

"You perverted baka!" Koyuki shouted, getting a smile from Naruto.

They happily walked back to Naruto's team, and were told the filming crew returned back home. They spent a week in the now Land of Springs, and Naruto and Koyuki spent a lot of time together. When the week was over, Naruto reluctantly separated from Koyuki but told her he would visit when he could. Naruto and his team were now boarding a boat to get back to the Land of Fire to report in.

 **I really loved writing this one and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And so yeah, I decided to get Naruto with Koyuki, I don't really remember reading it anywhere so here it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is Chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it.**

After Naruto and his team reported in, he decided to go train but Sasuke wanted to talk with him.

"Could you train me in Fire Release Naruto-san?" Sasuke asked, rather calm with the request.

"Of course, do you have somewhere you train?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I still train in the Uchiha compound." Sasuke replied.

"Well let's go Sasuke-san." Naruto replied.

They walked to the Uchiha compound and talked very little on the way. Once they arrived at the compound, the walked straight to the training grounds.

"So how far did you make it with the leaf?" Naruto asked.

"I was able to burn the center a little." Sasuke replied.

"Let me see." Naruto told him as he caught a leaf.

Sasuke held the leaf between his hands and began channeling Fire Chakra to his hands. After about 2 minutes, Sasuke felt the leaf burn slightly and showed the leaf.

"Okay, I want you to activate your Sharingan and observe my chakra." Naruto told Sasuke as he picked up a leaf and slowly channeled his Fire Chakra to the leaf.

Sasuke saw that Naruto's silver chakra became red and radiated heat. "Why is your chakra silver?" Sasuke asked.

"Just an incident when I was younger." Naruto replied as he showed Sasuke the ashes of the leaf. "Now try again, and do exactly what I did."

The Uchiha tried again and grabbed a leaf and focused on his chakra. He imagined his chakra gaining heat and turning red in tint. He then imagined that chakra going into the leaf, transferring the properties. Within five minutes, Sasuke checked between his hands to see the ashes of the leaf. He looked up to Naruto with a smile.

"I did it!" Sasuke exclaimed before regaining his composure.

"Yes you did, now I want you to try and use a fire jutsu." Naruto ordered Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and turned to the water and decided to do the **Fire Release: Great Fireball** Jutsu and went through the hand signs Horse → Tiger or Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger and put his hand to his mouth and expelled a giant ball of fire.

Sasuke was surprised by the fireball, "I have never made a fireball that large."

"It is because you properly know how to control the fire now." Naruto informed before demonstrating his control of fire by spitting out a fireball four times the size of Sasuke's.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, "Who taught you?" Sasuke asked.

"Books, lots of books." Naruto stated, holding back the info of his tenants.

"I've never known someone to do so much just from books." Sasuke stated with wide eyes.

"Well now you do. Now, I have to go train myself. In the meantime, you should keep training your fire techniques and maybe one day I'll spar you." Naruto stated with his eye smile.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Sasuke replied with a smile.

Naruto waved his index and middle finger and vanished. He appeared in his cave and went to his training ground. He altered his seals to allow use of Storm Release, and removing use of Wood Release and Blood Release. He was going to train in his father's bloodline now since he has neglected it for a while. Naruto had his hands 5 inches apart and lasers began to link his hands together. He pushed his hands out and a wave of lasers rushed outwards. Deciding to work on his Dragon transformation, he sat down and focused on his storm element and felt it move about his form, altering it. He felt his skin harden and his body grow to be at least thrice as big. He felt his body produce natural storms and he begin to see natural energy.

Naruto had just transformed into a storm dragon and he felt powerful. He swung his wings and shot lasers from the wind, and sat there in peace as he felt the natural energy course though his body. After about ten minutes, Naruto released his dragon form and sat in the quiet. As he sat there, he released his storm element and bolts of powerful lightning arced around the training grounds.

He finished connecting with his storm element and stood up and decided to focus on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Naruto decided to start with Kenjutsu and so he pulled out Ikazuchi and swung it around a bit to get reacquainted with the feeling of the dragon sword. He ordered the room to form bodies (practically zetsus) and they charged him with their own swords. The clones fought with skill and finesse, not wasting any strikes.

There were 20 clones that were formed and one charged Naruto who ducked under the swipe. Naruto swung he blade through the clone and bisected it as he went to block a downward vertical strike. After his block he kicked off of the clone and did a backflip and landed behind another and separated it from its ankles before decapitating it. Naruto had to flip over a horizontal slash and after which he impaled the clone on Ikazuchi before using Ikazuchi to overload it with lightning. Naruto brought his sword up on his right side to block yet another horizontal strike and he appeared behind it and cut it in half from the top down.

After 5 minutes, Naruto had defeated the 20 kage level swordsmen. He made his sword vanish back to the dragon realm and he went to go cook himself something. He decided to make some common shrimp ramen using shrimp of course with naruto, lettuce, carrots, and peppers. He took 20 minutes to eat it before he went to train again.

Making it back to the training grounds, he released all the seals on his body. His entire body began to glow, but no physical changes took place. He just released all his seals, putting him at 100% power. Without his seals, he has access to every possible element, he can move faster than light, and can lift more than 900 quintillion tons. He quickly put his seals back on, without his seals, his body can crash down on itself. His 13 year old body cannot yet handle all the power. When he reaches 18 years old, his body will automatically deactivate the seals when his body produces more power than the seals can handle.

He decided to train his power that remains after the rest is sealed to produce more when unsealed. On top of his power restriction seals, he put gravity seals on the 1000th level, basically saying Naruto is using more than 1000 times Earth's gravity. On top of the gravity seals, he put pain seals that simulate pain to train his pain receptors and increase his pain resistance. The last seal he put on himself was the Chakra disruption seal to increase chakra control.

The entire day, Naruto trained to the bone. He was going to wear the seals everywhere he went, for example he was wearing them to a mission he was going to get today.

He made it to the Hokage office to get a mission from Tsunade. "Today Naruto, you will be going to the Star village. They have a stone that could prove useful, but if not able to get it, turn back."

"Hai Hokage-sama, any teammates?" Naruto asked.

"This will be a solo mission, others could be at risk. I have heard the stone has a radioactive effect, harming anyone who uses it. You might be the only one who can be near it." Tsunade replied.

"Understood, I will leave as soon as possible." Naruto stated.

Naruto went to go get dressed in new clothes before starting the mission. He was now wearing a top similar to that of the shinobi from Iwa with only one sleeve and the shirt was black, he still had black ANBU pants and he had black ANBU boots along with his facemask and hood. He had a tanto on his back along with seals for his smaller weapons like shuriken and kunai.

After Naruto got ready, he quickly left for the star village. At the pace he was going, he would make it to the village in about two days since bear country is on the other side of the continent and Naruto moves rather quickly. When he was about 10 miles away from the village, he dodged an attack from a man, rather a boy. The thing about the boy was that he was using purple chakra to fly. The boy put his hands in the snake seal and a purple chakra beast charged Naruto. The blonde retaliated by putting his hand out and using fuinjutsu to absorb the beast. After Naruto absorbed the beast he appeared behind the boy and picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the boy while using chakra to deepen his voice.

"S-Sumaru." The boy, now named Sumaru, replied.

"Why did you attack me?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't know if you were a threat, we've had people try to infiltrate our village." Sumaru replied.

"Well I'm from Konoha and I'm here to help defend you from any force." Naruto stated.

"How can I trust you?" Sumaru asked and Naruto pulled out some papers.

"These are the papers for me to enter, signed by the Hokage." Naruto replied.

Sumaru nodded, "Follow me then."

Naruto shrugged and followed the boy with his hands resting in his pockets. Sumaru led Naruto to their village and was taken to the Hoshikage. The door to the office opened to show the thin, purple-haired man.

"Greetings Hoshikage-sama." Naruto greeted with a bow.

"Hello Konoha-nin. I suspect you are here on a mission." Akahoshi asked.

"Hai, do you need to see my papers?" Naruto asked.

"That won't be necessary. I'm glad you are here." Akahoshi stated.

"Hai, I'm looking forward to helping your defenses." Naruto replied.

"Yes, I need you to look out for a masked rouge-nin of this village especially. They are really proving to be a hassle." Akahoshi stated with a smile.

Naruto left the room to establish a defense with his clones. He made 10 shadow clones to surround the village to look out for the rouge-nin. After that, Naruto went to a room that was set up for him to unpack. He arrived near midday, so it wasn't that late and it was about time for dinner. For food, he unsealed some food he made before the trip. After a tour around the village, it was already almost midnight and everyone was heading to bed. Before he went to bed though, he checked with his clones first.

His clones didn't see anything yet, so Naruto went to his room to look at the seal he used to absorb the Star chakra as Naruto deduced its nature. He realized it was Star chakra because of its density and raw power. He released the chakra from the seal and kept it in a sphere above his hand using his chakra manipulation (Naruto worked on his chakra control on the way there and released some of the seals). For the entire night, Naruto meditated near the orb of Star chakra and was implementing it into his own chakra. His large reserves took this in and began making more of it. An interesting thing about his training was that his chakra took in foreign chakras which allowed for greater training with Kurama.

By morning he had absorbed all the chakra and was awoken from his meditation by a knocking at his door.

"Naruto-san?" Sumaru called out.

Naruto got up to go to the door and opened it, "Yes Sumaru?"

"The Hoshikage wished for me to come get you so you could look after the academy." Sumaru replied.

"Okay." Naruto shrugged and followed Sumaru.

They arrived at the training room to see the students around a meteor. Naruto felt the children taking in the radiation, and felt their bodies weakening as a result. He created a Shadow clone to look over Akahoshi, the man was making Naruto very suspicious. But back to the students, Naruto sat with them on a mat that was empty. He looked over everyone in the room to see who they were, Sumaru decided to introduce them in a clockwise rotation.

One student seemed to be affected more than the others, Naruto could feel his pain. He looked to the young boy, "Mizura, is it?"

"Yes Naruto-san." Mizura replied.

"Can I see the results of your training?" Naruto asked, and Mizura got worried.

"What do you mean?" Mizura asked.

"Lift your shirt, I can feel the damage this is causing you." Naruto ordered.

Mizura's eyes widened, "How can you feel it?"

"I can sense emotions, meaning I can sense your pain." Naruto replied.

Mizura nodded and lifted his shirt for Naruto to see purple fire-like markings. Naruto's hand began to glow green and he put his hand towards Mizura and the markings dissipated.

"How did you do that?" Mizura asked Naruto.

"You'll come to know I'm capable of a lot of things." Naruto replied with his eye-smile.

From then on, everyone continued the meditation so they could continue to get stronger to overthrow Akahoshi. Naruto's clone found out the man killed the Sandaime Hoshikage, and Naruto planned on getting revenge for the late kage. He told the students of this, and at first they denied it, but within time, Naruto convinced them. So they all decided to use the stone to overthrow their tyrant of a kage.

Nighttime came around and they went back home, more healthy I might add. During the training, Naruto healed their bodies to allow more use of the Star chakra. When Naruto got to his room, he made two clones to work with Star chakra and to master it as well as possible.

Morning came around and Naruto left his room to take a walk. He was interrupted by some Hoshi Shinobi.

"Halt Konoha-nin, you are arrested for messing with village affairs." The main one, at least Naruto deduced, told him.

"Please remind me, what did I mess with?" Naruto asked with an eye-smile while reading a book.

"You have messed with our training program and you are making the students turn against our kage." The same man replied.

"What evidence do you have?" Naruto asked, still with his eye-smile.

The shinobi looked at each other before the same one spoke again, "We don't need any. Yeah. Totally don't."

"Try and catch me then." Naruto said as purple chakra leaked from his back and he took flight.

As Naruto was hovering in the air, he looked to see that they were following him.

"As a protector of this village, I am inclined to look for its wellbeing, and your kage murdered the last one and was forcing children to hurt themselves. So I must plunge this village of your poison." Naruto declared as he flew right into one of the shinobi.

His fist found its way into one of their faces, and he kicked another in the nose, earning a loud 'crunch' signaling a broken nose.

"Agh!" The shinobi exclaimed.

Three shinobi charged Naruto at the same time and Naruto quickly beat them down. One went for a punch, but Naruto grabbed their wrist and snapped it before driving his knee into their face. He then clapped his hands together and thrust them outwards, making a dragon of his Star chakra charge the Hoshi Shinobi, and hitting the shinobi. He then flew backwards and did a spinning kick into the last shinobi's face.

He flew down to the ground and saw a large crowd of civilians and the students. The kage came through the crowd and began shouting.

"What do you think you're doing attacking my shinobi!?" Akahoshi shouted.

"My mission is to protect this village, and you are a threat to it. You murdered the Sandaime and you are forcing children to use a dangerous meteor and they are being hurt because of it." Naruto replied, "One of them even had markings from it, but I had to heal them so the young boy didn't die because of his self-centered tyrant of a kage."

"I decided what is best for my village!" Akahoshi shouted, but was interrupted by a long forgotten voice.

"Ah, but it isn't yours." A man stepped out of the shadows, it was the Sandaime, Haruki (real character didn't have a name, so just came up with one).

Akahoshi was stunned, he thought he killed the man.

"You did kill me Aka, but this young man brought me back." Haruki stated.

"Well I'll be sure you can't come back!" Akahoshi yelled as he charged the man.

Akahoshi was right in front of Haruki but then a purple wave of energy pulsed from Haruki. The old man stood there, hands in the opposite sleeve. Akahoshi yelled and jumped at him once more and clapped his hands and thrust them outwards towards the old man. Purple energy in the form of a tiger rushed the old man once more, but a barrier of the same purple energy protected Haruki.

"You can't defeat me Aka. You just caught me off guard the first time. But now I am ready." Haruki stated as he held one arm behind his back and the other was extended and bent at the elbow.

Akahoshi got angered and charged Haruki and threw his fist towards his face. Haruki grabbed the fist and lodged his knee into Akahoshi's abdomen. Akahoshi spit up blood as Haruki kicked the man in the face. Haruki put his hands into the ram hand sign and the purple chakra returned in the shape of a ram. The ram charged Akahoshi who put his hands in the serpent hand sign as soon as he got up, his purple chakra sprouted to form a barrier. The barrier proved to be paper as the ram burst through like nothing, and continued on to hit Akahoshi.

"Give up Akahoshi, you have lost." Haruki declared.

"It's not over till you're dead!" Akahoshi shouted manically, signaling his minions to charge.

Akahoshi's two minions, Shisō and Yotaka charged the old kage. But Haruki wasn't a kage for no reason. Shisō threw a right hook that Haruki ducked under and then jumped over a kick from Yotaka. When Haruki landed, he kept one hand behind his back and used his other hand to block both their punches and kicks.

Akahoshi got angered by the lack of skill from his subordinates and jumped in as well. Akahoshi landed in a three-point landing and released a wave of Star chakra, but the only ones affected was his minions and Haruki wasn't affected at all. Akahoshi got angered once more and tried a flying kick, but Haruki dodged it by bending back, letting the kick fly by. Akahoshi didn't let off, and he tried a roundhouse kick, but Haruki blocked it. Next Haruki went on the offensive and punched Akahoshi in the gut, but Akahoshi dodged the punch and threw his own towards Haruki's face. Haruki used his extended hand to smack away Akahoshi's arm.

"Shisō, Yotaka, grab the meteor!" Akahoshi ordered.

Shisō and Yotaka came back to see the two still fighting, "Boss!" Yotaka shouted to Akahoshi while he threw the stone to Akahoshi.

The meteor made it halfway, but then Naruto caught it. "That wouldn't be very fair, Akahoshi-baka." Naruto stated with an eye-smile.

"You annoying child! Give it!" Akahoshi demanded as he began to rush Naruto.

Haruki appeared in front of Akahoshi and gave him a good left hook to the face, "You fight is with me, Akahoshi."

Akahoshi got up and ran to Haruki and jumped before doing a falling axe kick, and jumping off of Haruki's forearms. He reached for the meteor, but Naruto pulled it backwards and pushed him back with his palm to Akahoshi's face.

"No Akahoshi-baka, bad boy." Naruto stated as the meteor began to glow and the chakra went into Naruto.

"You imbecile, give it!" Akahoshi shouted.

Naruto, feeling that he drained the meteor completely, gave it to him, "Here you go, not like you'll get anything from it." Naruto said as he chuckled.

Akahoshi felt the lack of energy from the orb, "What did you do!?"

"Oh that? I just drained it so you can't use it." Naruto said as he dismissively waved his hand.

"Ahh! I hate you!" Akahoshi shouted.

Naruto put his hand to his heart, "Ahh, I am hurt." He sarcastically stated.

"I will kill you!" Akahoshi shouted.

"Try it." Naruto seriously retorted.

Akahoshi jumped from his kneeling position and charged Naruto and cocked his fist back. Naruto then vanished, standing behind Akahoshi. Akahoshi tried to punch him again, but Naruto vanished again.

"Damn it! Stay still!" Akahoshi demanded.

"Okay." Naruto replied with an eye-smile, and channeled Earth Chakra throughout his body to strengthen it.

Akahoshi smiled when his fist impacted Naruto's face, but it drained to a painful expression as he gripped his wrist.

"Gah!" Akahoshi shouted in pain.

Akahoshi's minions jumped at Naruto and both kicked at Naruto, but the blonde began rotating while releasing chakra from each tenketsu. The minions hit the barrier and were launched backwards. They hit the ground and got up immediately and charged Naruto again. This time, Naruto spun but released Wind Chakra and when they hit the barrier again, they were launched back with multiple deep incisions. When they hit the ground again, they didn't get up, the pain was too severe.

"You idiots!" Akahoshi shouted.

"I doubt you're in any position to talk, you have a broken wrist from punching me." Naruto drawled.

Akahoshi angrily charged Naruto and channeled Star Chakra into his fist, Naruto channeled more Star Chakra into his hand and grabbed the fist before throwing him over himself. Before Akahoshi hit the ground, Naruto appeared before him and punted him into the air. After about 5 seconds of Akahoshi flying, Naruto appeared behind him again and dropkicked him to the ground. But before Akahoshi hit the ground, Naruto grabbed him and preformed the Liger Bomb seen by A, son of the Sandaime Raikage. Naruto dialed down the power so he didn't kill the man and so he checked the crater for Akahoshi, but he wasn't there. Naruto got the instinct to duck and he did, after which he saw a fist fly over him. He grabbed the legs of the person behind him and spun Akahoshi around and released him, making Akahoshi fly through dozens of trees.

"He's yours Haruki-sama." Naruto told Haruki.

There was a giant explosion of Star chakra and from the trees emerged Akahoshi, but his body appeared to be degrading. Naruto deduced that it was a cause of the Star chakra's radiation. He also knew that the old man couldn't survive a hit by that, so he jumped in front of the kage and coated his hands with Star chakra and locked hands with Akahoshi. Naruto could feel the corrosive properties of the chakra, and his hands were getting eaten away at. He knew he had to end this quickly, he used his Storm Release Chakra mode to overpower the raging meteor addict. Using his chakra mode, he blasted Akahoshi away with lasers. He dropped to his knees after he knew that Akahoshi was decimated. The students ran to him in a worried fashion, as well as Haruki. Haruki ordered the students to stay back as he placed his hand on Naruto to feel that, Naruto was burning up severely.

"I'm okay old man," Naruto said between breaths, "Just out of breath is all."

"You sure son?" Haruki asked, getting a nod.

"I just now felt the full corrosive properties of raw Star chakra. But my hands are already healing." Naruto replied, showing his hands and proved that as they were smoking, they were regenerating.

"Well you just saved our village son. Is there anything we can do?" Haruki asked.

"How about an alliance with Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds fine with me." Haruki replied with a smile.

After the papers were signed, and Naruto was in possession of an alliance declaration, he was on his way back to Konoha. He made it back in the same amount of time it took to get there. First thing he did was report his mission, including details of absorbing the Star Chakra, killing the Yondaime Hoshikage, to which Tsunade almost punched him out the room, but Naruto stopped her with the explanation. He told her that the man was evil and murdered the Sandaime Hoshikage and deceived the village. The last thing he told her was that he got an alliance contract. Tsunade signed the contract and Naruto created a shadow clone to take it to Hoshigakure.

Naruto was given the rest of the week off, and he spent it all training. He spent more time with the summons by sending his enhanced clones to them again to train with them. But most of the training he did was with Kurama and Shukaku. He somewhat mastered the Kyubi Chakra Mode, and can transform into Shukaku, but can also perform a semi-transformation. With his training, he can alter his body to adopt properties of that of Kurama and Shukaku.

The next week, Tsunade called Naruto in again.

"This time you will go to Kiri to assist the rebels, and you will accompany their leader back to the village. Come in!" Tsunade informed then shouted.

A female walked into the door, with her auburn hair covering one of her teal eyes. Her blue dressed swayed with each step she took and her boots echoed with each step as well.

"This is Mei Terumi. She is the rebellions leader, and you are to protect and assist her." Tsunade ordered.

"This is what I'm getting? A boy?" Mei questioned.

"This is, without a doubt, our most powerful shinobi. You would do well by not underestimating him." Tsunade.

"When do we head out Mei-sama?" Naruto asked.

"We head out tomorrow morning." Mei replied.

Next day, Naruto and Mei and her advisors, Ao and Chojuro, head out to Kiri to win the war.

 **There is Chapter 6, shorter than I wanted it, but it should get the point across. Also, because of a suggestion, I have decided to allow a max of 5 girls into Naruto's harem, I was thinking Koyuki, Shion, and Mei, with possibilities being Anko, Kurenai, and Tsunade. Tell me what you think. Be sure to leave a review and come back next time.**


End file.
